


Getting Ahead of Deviancy/优于异常

by Asinarc, LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Protective Hank Anderson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: FBI开始以新成立的偏差行为科学小组(Deviant Science Unit)侵犯汉克安德森副队长对电视台劫持事件的调查。作为当局对异常仿生人案件爆发的回应，该小组收集有关异常仿生人的数据，以便了解和预防犯罪行为。 所以，汉克完全他妈的不知道为什么他们会把关注投在一个非异常仿生人，他的搭档康纳身上。本文是《心灵猎人》和《底特律变人》的交叉同人（虽然没人问





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting Ahead of Deviancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181775) by [lapsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsi/pseuds/lapsi). 



“一颗子弹从五十英尺的距离直穿心脏。这种射击精度只有仿生人能做到。”克里斯米勒从尸体上方提供线索。

 

 

 

汉克忍不住回头看了一眼，就像觉得康纳会因为同类而表达出内疚感似的。愚蠢的本能。仿生人检查死尸时完全无动于衷，一滩褐色的血迹围绕着那具西装革履的尸体，四肢维持诡异的姿势。血比汉克预期的要少，但它可能会集中在尸体下面。一发穿心射击意味着只有一处可使所有血液用来逃脱严密的静脉和动脉限制。它会选择阻力最小的路径，在这种情况下，通过重力从弹孔流出，然后汇聚到光滑无缝的地板上。

“有多少人在这里工作？”汉克问，尽量不让自己预测到答案。 _有多少具他妈的尸体？_

“只有两名员工和三名仿生人。”米勒回答道。

 

 

 

汉克在门道徘徊，试图想象这个异常仿生人冲入房间的方式。安保就他妈是个笑话，但这里确实没什么必要。这里不是机场，绝密实验室，警察局。就只是个广播台。无论如何，电视几乎都是个死媒了；在网络视频病毒式传播的时代，谁会劳神劫持过时的广播信号？好吧，答案是他妈的异常仿生人。也许他们知道他不知道的东西。

米勒还在说话，提供了一些明显到汉克开着车就知道了的信息。不过他喜欢米勒，所以不会打断他。这给了他一个真正环顾犯罪现场的机会，看着康纳在他余光中怪模怪样地踱步，观察布局。他询问有关屋顶的事，被告知异常仿生人们用降落伞跳了下去。 _废什么话，不然呢，克里斯？这他妈是几楼？要是他们没有带降落伞，我们就得从人行道上刮掉釱片了！_ 但汉克咽下了讽刺。他的目光朝着更多的FBI斜过去：理查德·干他的·帕金斯，正和一个汉克不认识的高个子交谈。他顶着一个要么是时髦的丑，要么就只是简单的丑的发型。这名男子似乎亲自得罪了帕金斯，后者往汉克的方向瞥了一眼，匆匆走出犯罪现场。 _好的。也许丑发型佬能和我相处得很好。_ 他走近一点，看着发型男从胸前的口袋里掏出一包真正的，真正的香烟。

 

 

 

“你不担心会污染犯罪现场吗？”他听见自己问道。

男人在半点燃他的香烟时停下，然后继续。他在回答之前呼气，自顾自地沉醉。“好吧，如果他们在犯罪现场发现烟灰，那么犯罪实验室的人就会说‘嘿，这是比尔坦奇探员搞的’。看来我是这个国家唯一一个没有转抽那些操他妈的电子烟的男人。”

汉克大笑，同时十分惊讶。 _一个有幽默感的联邦探员。他妈的接下来呢？我跟康纳说了留在车里，他就会乖乖留在车里吗？_ “我是副队长汉克——”

“留着你的自我介绍吧。我完全知道你是谁。”坦奇说，他的措辞染上烟雾。

“就是你们来抢我的案子，嗯？”

“我们来自偏差行为科学小组。”

 

 

 

汉克抓了抓他的胡子。他可以模糊地回忆起被告知有关当局DSU的信息，但当他试图将信息从大脑中拉出来，它就滑到了另一半黑雾中。感觉就像是醉酒时处理信息的症状。他放弃了努力。“你们是那些走遍全国采访偏差者的人，对吗？某种狗屎心理学家？” _你们甚至可以研究那些不是真正活着的东西的心理吗？_

“就是我们。狗屎心理学家。”比尔说，慢慢吐出了整团肺里的烟气。他的视线扫过康纳，停留在这个仿生人身上。汉克的注意力也越过了他的交谈对象，朝着另一个方向看去。某人正在检查广播站的控制面板。非人类的整齐发型，尖锐的年轻轮廓，伫立在那里，活像一尊大理石雕像，双手齐齐扣在背后。仿生人。汉克通常要等个几秒钟，靠戴没戴着LED灯来判断，但是这一个散发着塑料的 _恶臭_ 。至少他还没看见它把操他妈的尸体体液放进嘴里。

 

 

 

“我个人的助理来自Cyberlife，”汉克说道，向他们示意了康纳。“还以为我有点特别待遇。但你办案时也带着自己的安卓。”

“再说一遍？”坦奇探员问道，嘴唇在香烟周围绷紧。

“它也是康纳吗？看起来和我的不同——”

比尔从牙齿间吹出一声口哨，然后那位年轻人从他的遐想中抽身出来。他走了几步，整齐，有序。不是康纳同模，汉克很确定。没有RK制服，穿着像每个FBI探员一样的西装。  
比尔明显被逗乐了。他说：“嘿，霍尔登，你今天感觉自己有多假？”

年轻人对他的伙伴皱眉，然后面朝汉克。汉克终于看到了他的右脸。没有LED。 _啊，操。_

“探员霍尔登·福特，”男人自我介绍。一旦远离他的搭档，那个怒视就消失了。他甚至没有被汉克的错误所冒犯。但他几乎没看汉克的眼睛，只表现出了对一件事的兴趣，那就是他背后的仿生人。“你好，安德森副队长。你一定是康纳。我听说过很多关于你的事迹。你知道，我以前经常做人质谈判。”

汉克还以为这是个年轻得除了上学以外什么都没做过的孩子呢。他回头看看仿生人。就算康纳像人一样被吓到了，他也不会表现出来。在回应之前，康纳似乎正在考虑他的措辞选项。“我确信你的移情能力使你成为一个比以前的我更优秀的谈判者。”他礼貌地说道。

“我认为，将人质谈判与同理心联系在一起，是一种常见的误解。你必须了解到你的目标的情绪，但你不需要拥有同理心。你只需要很好地处理概率。”福特回答道。

“你是专家，探员。”康纳回答。

“拜托，请叫我霍尔登——”

“这一个不是他妈的研究对象，”比尔插嘴。“你看到 _了_ 蓝色的环，对吧，霍尔登？”

霍尔登白他一眼。“就像你不能拔除一个LED并重新编程它，使其只能显示蓝色似的。”他咕哝道，但明显松了一口气。他退回到正在研究的内容：广播站的控制面板。汉克不知道他在找什么。显然不是指纹。

 

 

 

康纳瞥了一眼汉克，似乎是为了获得批准，然后像个卡在环路中的自动扫地机一样闲庭信步地绕着房间徘徊。紧接着，他跪在一具尸体旁边，好奇地伸出一只手。 _别。别他妈的这样做。_ 汉克意识到福特也在盯着康纳。

“这么做很有用吗？”比尔问他，打断了汉克的注意力。

“哦。是啊。以我闻所未闻的方式寻找异常仿生人。有个缺点。舔了太多次犯罪现场，还得摸各种狗屎。幸运的是，他没有DNA或指纹，不然他就变成了一个行走的法医污染源。奇怪的个性……模块？算法？我不知道该怎么称呼它，”他跑题了，意识到他说了太多不想说的。

比尔若有所思地点点头。“你正在进行调查，同时我们也会做平行调查，所以——”

“我们互相分享找到的线索？这是联邦调查局的做事方法么？”

“我们是一个互补的，部分学术的部门。我们没有足够的人力来对每一个与越轨行为相关的犯罪行为做全面调查。”

“在迅速气死佩金斯这方面，你似乎没有做得太糟糕。”汉克说。

比尔扬起一边眉毛，但他的嘴唇不由自主地挤出一个微笑。“我没说过我们做得很糟糕，”他纠正道，然后他回到了霍顿的身边。汉克看到康纳在没有通知他的情况下爬上屋顶。小 _王八蛋。_ 他赶紧跟上，因为康纳正穿过门，钻进寒冷的空气里。仿生人不会放慢速度配合他。汉克有太多次看到他这么做了。被他的“任务”催命。有时候说一句“嘿，来这边”不行吗。他听见FBI探员跟上他。

 

 

 

那个神童兴奋道：“他能看到釱蒸发后的痕量成分——”

发型男突兀回答道。“是啊。你在车里就他妈的告诉我了。如果你想要这个卷毛的话，老天啊，去他妈的和他谈谈。”

这激起了汉克的兴趣，但还不足以阻止他将事实告诉康纳。“他们穿过整座建筑和所有守卫，然后用降落伞从屋顶上跳下来。我只能说，非常他妈的令人印象深刻。”

他立即后悔自己的措辞。 _令人印象深刻_ ？联邦调查局听到了，听到他他妈的鼓励着康纳不存在的自我意识，或任何其他存在的意图。也许他只是想承认他们实际上面对的是什么。有组织的，超于常人的天才们。他没有听到别人他妈的说出来。 康纳没有提供信息或评论，他正在他天杀的自我世界里大步流星，盯着仍然可见的蓝色血液，在白雪皑皑的屋顶上踱步。当康纳开始撬开一些屋顶服务器的面板时，汉克被迫恼火地随着他慢跑起来。汉克在听到无可争议的枪声时翻了个白眼。一、蓝血在康纳肩膀周围爆开，仿生人向后转。二、那个人也击中了康纳吗？他发现自己毫无意义地冲向枪口，给自己的枪支开了保险。康纳像一只正被诱捕的动物那样向后蹿过雪地。汉克扶着他蜷曲的身体，将他拉开，向旁观者咆哮着掩护。 _一个见鬼的异常仿生人留在了后面。妈的。_

康纳发现对方的脚仍具机械效率，退至一个通风口的盖子后面蹲伏。“你必须阻止他们开火。如果异常仿生人被摧毁，我们就没法从它身上得到任何情报！”他在枪声中喊道。他说得对，但在死亡面前的功利主义提醒了汉克，在他身旁的这个人究竟是什么东西。

 

 

 

“我们没法救它，为时已晚——”他开始告诉康纳。

“暂停开火。”一个清晰的声音插入其中。霍尔登 福特站直身体，举起手臂，双手张开。 _耶稣啊。现在不是炫耀你操他妈该死的人质谈判技巧的时间。_ 他看到坦奇在另一个通风装置后面，嘴唇扭曲成一个痛苦的丑陋形状。汉克可以打赌他俩想着同一件事。但特警队确实停火了。

“你。那边拿着枪的那位。能请你也停止开火吗？”

没有回应，但也没有更多的射击声。感觉像是汉克看过的老二战剧里的无人区。 _布拉格之战，圣诞节期间的雪域休战。一边是我们，另一边是纳粹。_ 他不确定这种比较是否贴切。当他们打倒异常仿生人时，他没觉得自己打败的是纯粹的邪恶。

“谢谢你。我的名字叫霍尔登福特。你叫什么名字？”

“你带着武器吗？”安卓叫道。

“是的。如果你让我靠近你，我就会放下枪。你可以拿枪指着我。我只是想和你谈谈。”

“扔掉枪。”

“好的。没问题。你叫什么名字？”霍尔登问道，把他的武器抛到一边。 _他是他妈的急着想死吗？_ 康纳在他身前，他看着康纳绷紧了准备行动。 _别他妈去做任何蠢事。_

“过来。”带枪的仿生人坚持。

“我不会去做你的人质。我只想和你谈谈。”

“你他妈按我说的来，不然我就开枪打你。”

“嘿，我看过了你的视频。我希望你没有杀死那些守卫，但我明白你必须这样做。我在听。我了解你做这些事的原因，我也同意你所说的话。我们人类创造了能感受到伤痛的东西，然后一直在伤害它们。我不是怪物。我能从你的立场看到清晰的事实。究竟什么时候那些否认自由的人能站在历史正确的一边了？如果你跟我们过来，你就只是个持不同政见者。谋杀会付出代价，但我们会让你的发言为人所知。这就是你播放那段视频的原因，对吗？你希望你的呼声被更多人了解。”

 

 

 

汉克的眼睛睁大了。他以前从来没听过接近这种程度的疯狂言论，更别说他妈的出自联邦调查局了。福特探员在睁眼说瞎话？他肯定是。汉克可能对时事不太敏锐，但他知道他现在听到的是足够激进的政治见解。

“你在撒谎。”仿生人嘶叫道，尽管如此，汉克注意到了他的犹豫不决。

“我是个FBI。在这里我有权威。看，这是我的徽章。我会保证你的安全，但你不能靠一把装填满的枪来逃跑。如果这样做，你生存可能的每一条路都将被自己堵死。请跟我来，我会听你说——”

仿生人的声音受挫。“这不仅仅是关于我，你——”

没有任何警告，康纳冲了出去。他的速度太快了，汉克来不及让他停下，他举着一面冷金属盾牌。枪声响起来。汉克直起腰，枪口托起。福特欠身寻找掩护。在汉克眼前，康纳抓住异常仿生人的手臂，从中读取信息。有那么一瞬间汉克认为康纳已经取得了胜利。另一发枪响。然后，异常仿生人的额前爆炸出蓝色，康纳猛地一个趔趄。 _操他妈的。_

“康纳！你没事吧？康纳？”

 

 

 

“还好。”仿生人咕哝着，声音在喉咙里被尖声扼住。他没站住，背靠着墙瘫倒在地，眼睛直直瞪大。

“你受伤了吗——”

“我很好。”康纳难以令人信服地重复道。

“老天啊，”汉克呼气。“你他妈把我吓死了。”

年轻的FBI探员重新站起来，匆匆走向离线仿生人。另一个小跑着跟上来。

“这他妈怎么回事，霍尔登？”他听到年长FBI指责他的搭档。

“这管用了，”霍尔登厉声说，他转向康纳，捏住他的下巴，让他看向自己的眼睛。“康纳。你刚刚在他的脑子里，不是吗？”

“……它被击中的时候……我觉得它死了，”康纳的声音……如果他是人，汉克会说他被彻底吓坏了。

“那是什么感觉？”霍尔登专注地问，几近逼问地压迫着这个更高、更强壮的仿生人。“他在想什么，康纳？”

“我觉得……我觉得自己快要死了。我很害怕。”

 

 

 

“耶稣基督啊，他妈的，给他一点呼吸的时间！你是什么丧德玩意，没心没肺吗？“汉克厉声道，他走近那个FBI探员，抓住他的领子，因为康纳没法这么做。

霍尔登只是眯着眼睛看着他，不可置信地做出“呼吸”这个词的口型。“我想知道他的原始解读，有关于——”

另一名联邦调查局探员同时正面迎上汉克。“要是你他妈的不立刻把手离开我的搭档， _污染犯罪现场_ 就是你流血的牙，安德森。”比尔坦奇说，他直视着汉克，姿势突然变了。他不再冷静，镇定，自制，不，这个男人看起来完全准备好开始干架。汉克打量了对方的体型，放下那个年轻孩子。这位警局副队长后退一步，胸部仍在起伏，准备张嘴开炮。

“我看到了某些东西，”康纳打断他。“在它的记忆里。一个词，喷在一块生锈的金属上。 ‘耶利哥’。”

 

 

 

汉克把一只手放在康纳肩胛上。“你做得很好，孩子。”他喃喃道。

“我本可以让他平静下来。”霍尔登简洁地说道，注视着白色雪花中溢出的蓝色。 “康纳，那时候你是什么感觉——”

汉克的眉毛耷拉下来。他站到FBI和康纳之间。“你他妈该被打一枪，这他妈是你刚才该做的。让他自己待着，混蛋。你们俩之间，我觉得仿生人比你有感情多了。”

“确实如此。”坦奇说，虽然听起来像是一个警告。他怀疑地看着康纳。

汉克立刻反悔了。“他——它不是一个异常仿生人。它刚刚救了你见鬼的搭档。”

“它也不是‘孩子’，”坦奇谴责道。他的香烟似乎已经灭了，他重新点燃了它。“而 _你_ 不是个蠢蛋，汉克。你以为Cyberlife没做一点研究就让这个花哨的仿生人原型机来尾随你？他们希望它在这个案子里嵌得越深越好。他们也有自己的小秘密。康纳被量身定制来赢得你的信任。告诉我，如果使用合适的年龄发展程序看的话，你觉得你死了的儿子和康纳像不像？老天，他们应该给他取名叫柯尔完成任务。”

汉克的拳头握得太紧了，几乎燃烧起来。他不想管什么目击者和后果，他只想暴揍这个混蛋。不知怎的，他平息了怒火。“康纳，我们该走了。”

“是啊，你们该走了。”坦奇简短地说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远感谢阿澌BETA，所有通顺的句子和注释都是她的！

“他们的领袖将自己视为或特意塑造为了一个宗教层面上的、精神层面上的形象。信徒心态——”霍尔登的声音渐弱，分心地看向斯特拉特福塔楼办公室里的拥挤过道。RK 800型正在审讯三个仿生人，他们其中之一必定看到了这场攻击并且默许了屠杀。他从没见过一个仿生人审讯其他仿生人。走廊对面站着一个非常不稳定的汉克安德森副队长，除了和他正在交谈的警官之外，明显无视了所有人。 _他可能对我研究他的假儿子有接受问题。_

  
“霍尔登。信徒心态？“比尔提醒道。

“是的，我认为我们不应该把这些异常仿生人当作民兵组织来对待，而应看成是抵抗队伍的狂热信徒。比起越共，更像法国大革命。想想那些个人偶像崇拜的激进抗议团体。本拉登。甘地。马尔克姆·X[1]。从心理学上讲，我们不能将这些异常仿生人视为士兵。他们不是。他们没有经过系统的训练，受到的理念灌输非常个人化和个人主义。他们宣称所展望的目标，可以被看做和那些饱受压迫的平民一样，最终投向一个极具魅力、野心勃勃的救世主。”

 

 

“所以，我们该重温一下本土的恐怖主义教科书了？”比尔问。“白人民族主义[2]？共产学生爆炸案[3]？极端穆斯林恐袭[4]？”

霍尔登露出犹豫的神情。“不是恐怖分子本身……我怀疑这次攻击不会重演。他们认定自己是自由战士，但他们也在壮大自己的队伍。我们应该考虑渗透间谍，让RK潜入他们的组织。再持续这种显然是忍无可忍的暴力对抗是非常愚蠢的行为，尤其当——”

“有异常仿生人！拦住他！”

有人推了一下霍尔登的屁股，他还没来得及对偷窃行为作出反应，几根冰冷的手指已经从他的枪套中拔出枪。从后方传来数发枪声。比尔粗壮的手臂一把将他压向地面，但没有人开枪还击。顺着走廊看过去，可以看到一具伏地的尸体。每颗子弹都击中了目标。 _优雅又流畅。_

RK800简直是浪漫英雄主义的写照。仿生人的衬衫敞开了，扣子被扯掉几颗。白色织物上有蓝色血迹，有些溅落在如雕像般的裸露胸膛上。康纳转向霍尔登。FBI特工可以发誓，当他将枪把递还它的主人时，嘴角露出了一个沾沾自喜的怪笑。

 

 

~~~

 

 

现代化的开放式办公室让霍尔登放松下来。为了确保安全，他们出示了徽章才得以进入。霍尔登才发现自己想起来要整理领带。自从踏入犯罪现场，他就被那个不寻常的原型机深深地吸引住了，无暇分心它顾。

  
“不要和那个该死的Cyberlife间谍打交道。”比尔低声警告他，好像他是霍尔登肚子里的蛔虫。帕金斯特工坚称FBI在这件案子上接替了当地的无能警员，在屋顶摊牌后，比尔似乎也完全同意他。霍尔登则不太确定。他认为，几乎所有案情的突破口都来自RK800；只因为异常化的可能性就让他放弃案子，就像是因为怕微波炉自燃，所以用火堆来加热剩饭那么荒谬。康纳只需要有个人负责盯着他，这个霍尔登可以。

“我真的应该采访他。”霍尔登说，暂停扫视仿生人的办公室。

比尔转过身，双臂交叉。“除非我们有确凿的证据证明他是个异常仿生人，不然你绝对不许这么做。读读案卷，然后——”比尔的话音戛然而止。他越过霍尔登的肩膀，怀疑地盯向他的身后。

 

 

霍尔登也转过身，接着脸上就挨了狠狠一拳。他的鼻子和内眼角被打裂了，向后摔倒在冰凉的石砖地上。他只来得及没让自己脸先着地。鲜血滴在黑灰色斑点瓷砖上。

“这一下是为我的搭档，你这自命不凡的小混蛋，”汉克·安德森咆哮道。“你——”他的话被自己的吼声打断，比尔的拳头打得他弯下腰。

FBI特工的脸色通红，龇牙咧嘴。比尔把安德森狠狠地撞在墙上。“我他妈应该把你扔进牢房里，操蛋的蠢货！”

霍尔登坐起来，捏着鼻子。其他警察蜂拥而至，把安德森副队长拉回来。他举着双手，不停大声咒骂。霍尔登没在听，他揉了揉自己的脸，看见康纳似乎目的地明确地大步离开。

“霍尔登，你还好吗？霍尔登？”

“没事，我......”这句话混合着鲜血和唾液。他闭上嘴，耸了耸肩。

“那个他妈的混蛋。我应该把他留在他该死的辖区里。我们会提出指控——”

霍尔登摇了摇头。他的鼻子还在流血，他捏着鼻梁，试图挽救自己的衬衫。“放了他。他可能只是喝醉了。我不……我不想把事情搞大。”

 

 

“霍尔登，过来。”比尔说着，撑他起身，倾斜他的下巴。比尔的灰色眼睛专注地瞧着他，就像是他看着犯罪现场的样子。霍尔登的胃缩紧了。“我觉得没有骨折。安全起见，你真该去趟医院。”

“让他走吧。”霍尔登叫来执法部门，把这个头发蓬松的老男人控制住。他没对上汉克安德森的眼睛。“我很好。他可以醒醒该死的酒了。”他咬紧牙关，说。他在局里四下检视，没能找到仿生人的身影。 “我得去找个厕所。”他含糊地说道。比尔似乎想要跟上他，但最终没有。

他晕头转向，花了太久的时间才找到男厕所，变得越来越生气。他在暗淡的白光下，皱着眉毛观察镜子自己乱七八糟的倒影。比尔才是那个养大汉克儿子的人。霍尔登不明白，怎么成了 _他_ 现在需要清理脸上血迹。他在白色水槽里洗了一把脸。 _早晨喝醉了？要么是……操。分散注意力。_ 霍尔登走出盥洗室，沿着先前看到仿生人离开的通道前行。物证室。 _当然了，在案子被联调员控制之前，他正努力完成他的指令。_ 他应该联系比尔，但他不确定自己是否真的想要拉响警报。康纳可能正在做一些有趣的事情。

 

 

通往物证室的大门上着锁，但随着当局对案件的接管，霍尔登的生物权限已经同步到底特律警局的安保系统。他听到了两个声音，有点惊讶，但直到走到楼梯尽头才勉强听清。

“而且现在，这个决定不会被改变了。”一道男声传来，霍尔登没法辨认他的背影。他立刻看到了枪，而RK800则转过身来。

“有问题吗？”霍尔登大声问道，匆匆走下最后几阶楼梯。

那个握着枪的男人被意外的声音吓了一跳，回头看向霍尔登。现在，霍尔登可以认出他是谁了。

“一个异常仿生人，特工。”盖文·里德警探告诉他，枪仍指着仿生人。“这块狡诈的塑料正在偷窃 _我们_ 从调查中取得的证据。”

霍尔登皱眉。“我把他 _送_ 下来的。警探，马上放下武器。仿生人每替换一次新机体，其长期数据存储都会降级。”

“它的数据存——你他妈在开玩笑吧？”

 “那个仿生人对联邦调查至关重要，警探。一个破案率平庸却热衷寻觅捷径的普通偏执狂警探，并不那么重要。”霍尔登说道。

“抱歉你说啥？”盖文·里德嘶声反问。

“这是联邦调查，而你即将破坏调查资源。”他平静地说，把手臂交叉在胸前。

里德把武器放回枪套中，脸上混杂着泄气和恼怒。“它从背后捅你一刀的时候，我会寄一张‘我告诉过你’的卡片到医院病床前的。”

“我相信那会非常有品位。谢谢你，警探。”霍尔登轻蔑答道。里德朝转过身来的RK800怒目而视，又瞪着人类，然后才离开。

“你鼻子流血了， _混蛋。_ ”里德低声说道。

 

 

等听到关门的响声后，霍尔登才开始对康纳说话。他摸了摸自己的鼻子，对着沾血的手指做了个鬼脸。他几乎是不紧不慢地拔出了武器，问：“你从仿生人那里得到了什么信息？”  
康纳歪了歪头，似乎正在揣摩他的反应。“耶利哥的位置。”

“里德警探不怎么喜欢你，对吗？”霍尔登说，检查着证据架。

“一旦他发现你骗了他，他也不会喜欢你了。”

“如果我允许异常RK800型和一名人类发生暴力冲突，即便他还拿枪指着你，最可能的结果仍然是这名人类死亡或严重受伤。你本可以制服我们两个人。就我所知，在被转移到一个低致死可能性的环境之前，危险度最低的途径是合作。”霍尔登解释道。

 

 

“既然你这么肯定枪对我无效，为什么还拿着它？”康纳问道。LED闪动着黄色，就好像烛光一样。

“你显示出异常化倾向，如果有人窥探，我至少得装装样子吧。”霍尔登说，走近被康纳审讯过的仿生人。是那个在楼顶上用枪自杀的仿生人，霍尔登差不多可以肯定。“我们一起去耶利哥。我想在特警队展开大屠杀之前和这个异常仿生人组织谈谈。”

 

 

“我不需要人质来完成我的调查，”康纳冷冷地回答。“我没兴趣保护你，特工。”

“我不是人质，我是人质谈判代表……你看到你的搭档安德森袭击了我吧。你知道如果我选择报复的话，他将面临什么样的后果。我可以让他因袭击联调局特工而被关押。为了你的搭档考虑，我建议你和我合作。汉克打我，可不是因为我能让他过得更糟。”

LED在一微秒转成红色。仿生人的表情停滞在怪异的顺从中。然后LED保持着红色。康纳开始移动，优雅得如同精心排练的芭蕾舞。他以步幅相同的两步贴近对方，在霍尔登能够欣赏攻击之美之前，给了他无机、坚实的狠狠一撞。它弯腰闪过霍尔登的手臂，抓住人类的肘部，将他的手臂扭向后方，用残忍且有力的手指将枪口对准屋顶。它的鞋尖踢上他的跟腱，霍尔登前倾了一下，但他没有被摔翻。它把他的脸先压在覆盖着冰冷玻璃面的石墙上，霍尔登的手腕被反手拧到脊椎高处，几乎到了肩胛。

  

康纳从他曲起的僵硬手指间挖出枪，霍尔登吞下了一声可耻的呜咽。FBI特工被压在玻璃里，喘不过气，一寸也动不了。他的鼻子在玻璃上喷出雾痕，有什么东西顺着流到他正发出呻吟声的嘴边。红色。血。他的鼻子，操。他的枪被收走，霍尔登失去了任何打败这位经精密编程的战士的希望。 RK800扭过他的肩膀，大发慈悲地把他撞向一面未碎的玻璃。仿生人用他修长而完美的手指握住FBI特工的喉咙，毫不费力地将他压在墙上。

 

那只在他喉咙上的手握得很紧。不冷，也不是很温暖。源自机械生热的一部分能量。霍尔登之前也碰过仿生人的手，大多是为了采访过程中安慰他们。康纳的设计里没有柔软和温柔。他不是性爱型。柔韧的合成皮肤背叛了残酷的金属内核。在霍尔登的脖子上，颈动脉血流以解剖学的精度切断。他的双脚被抬至离地。霍尔登在仿生人试图扼死他的手指中挣扎。这全然徒劳。康纳的手紧得像一把工钳。红色环状灯随着计算而闪烁，最终一闪而回到黄色。即遍在现在这种状况，霍尔登也在不由自主地研究仿生人：近乎完美的面庞，帅气但毫无特点，深邃的眼神专注地凝视，却没有不带任何情绪。霍尔登无助地窒息；一股鲜血从他的鼻子里流出来，人类呛咳，渴求着氧气。他的视线可怕地模糊起来，蓝绿色楼梯看上去暗淡无光。他感到恐慌，纯粹的生理恐慌。仿生人没有丝毫松懈。霍尔登的脚踝在玻璃墙上磨动，四肢无力地轻晃，就像在抖一件衣服。

 

 

“你似乎是人类。面对缺氧，仿生人不会那么无助。”

霍尔登的手从康纳的锁喉间落下。这是一个信任的姿态。仿生人不为所动，压力还在继续。霍尔登的胸腔深处发出尖锐的警告信号。他的膝盖在神经紧张的痉挛中再次颤抖。

“但你的这些行为？你试图让我违反命令，不惜危及自己的生命以满足对仿生人行为的好奇心？你 _试图_ 让我的程序异常化……你想要什么， _霍尔登·福特？_ ”

从他鼻子里涌出来的暖流被新的覆盖。霍尔登尝到了自己的血，甜美，像一口浓汤。就算他想要答复，他也没法从声带上的压力挤出一句话。

“人类，但不正常。”康纳评论道，听起来似乎非常好奇。他伸手进霍尔登的口袋里，拿走他的手机，然后松开他的脖子，把联邦调查局特工扔到地板上。

 

 霍尔登的西装皱巴巴的，四肢耷拉着，无法挪动。他的喘息声在自己耳边震耳欲聋。他勉强设法站了起来。视力恢复清晰，即便在他预料之中，他也只能看到RK型号的尖头皮鞋。他的肺在他吸入氧气时颤抖，腹部肌肉痉挛起来。他抬头看着仿生人。 _康纳能读到到我的心跳，他可以判断我的血氧浓度，还有各种生物指示器为仿生人计算他的恐吓策略。我从未有生命危险。_ 霍尔登支起身子，用哆嗦的手指拉直领带，抚平自己的头发，好像无情的暴力从未发生过。“我会和你一起去耶利哥。”他的声音被压碎，变薄，几乎高了八度音。他张开的手捂在喉咙上。手掌下的肌肉脆弱又柔软。那个瘀伤将会是个生动的纹身。

 

 “汉克·安德森被捕了吗？”康纳威胁地问。

“没有。”

康纳端详着躺在他脚下的人类。“不要妨碍我。”仿生人警告他。

“我不会妨碍你的。很高兴再次见到你，康纳。”霍尔登热情地说道。他慢慢起身，靠在玻璃墙上。当然，他没有得到任何回应。他颤抖着膝盖，抹了一把鼻子，几乎小跑着跟在这个份目标明确的仿生人身后。走到一半，他意识到康纳仍然留着他的格洛克手枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Malcolm X：马尔克姆·X，原名马尔克姆·利托（Malcolm Little）伊斯兰教教士、美国黑人民权运动领导人物之一。批评人士认为他煽动散布暴力、仇恨、黑人优越主义、种族主义、反犹太主义；肯定人士则视他为非裔美国人权利提倡者，以及对于美国白人对黑人罪行的有力批判者。  
> 他曾解释自己姓名的由来,黑人原有的非洲姓氏已经被剥夺,美国黑人的姓氏其实是不清楚的,在摆脱白人强加的烙印化姓氏,重新找到自己的"灵魂的姓氏"之前,黑人的姓应该是X.所以他宣布自己姓X. 
> 
> [2] 白人民族主义：民族主义或泛民族主义于白人的种族模式并寻求和维护白人的国家认同及身份认同。美国著名案例有：1924年移民法案，3K党（仇视黑人等有色人种及其白人支持者、天主教徒、犹太人。焚烧十字架是其最著名的恐吓性标志）
> 
> [3] 共产学生爆炸案：最著名案例应属“地下气象组织”（又名“地下气象员”）。是美国的一个极左派组织，1969年由反越战组织学生争取民主社会中的激进派分裂出来，目标是以秘密暴力革命推翻美国政府。该组织在1970年代进行过一系列针对美国政府的炸弹袭击（但主要是以毁坏财产为目的，每次袭击前都会事先放出明确的警告以避免人员伤亡），并策划过暴动和劫狱等事件。
> 
> [4] 极端伊斯兰恐怖主义：又名伊斯兰恐怖主义。借鉴于古兰经的经文和圣训，把政治性质的暴力行为合理化。比较著名的是穆罕默德·奥马尔的塔利班、奥萨玛·本拉登的基地组织及阿布·贝克尔·巴格达迪的伊斯兰国。  
> 在美国本土最著名的伊斯兰恐怖主义事件该属九一一袭击事件。2001年9月11日，由基地组织承认发动的一系列自杀式恐怖袭击事件。当天早晨，19名基地组织恐怖分子劫持4架民航客机。其中两架飞机分别冲撞纽约世界贸易中心双塔，两座建筑均在两小时内倒塌，并导致临近的其他建筑被摧毁或损坏。另外劫机者亦迫使第3架飞机撞向位于弗吉尼亚州阿灵顿县的五角大楼。第4架飞机飞向华盛顿特区后，部分乘客和机组人员试图夺回飞机控制权。最终第4架飞机于宾夕法尼亚州的乡村尚克斯维尔附近坠毁。4架飞机上均无人生还。


	3. Chapter 3

  
 “走在我面前，”他们到达警察局的一楼，康纳指示道。“从有人的牢房那边走，然后走办公室的左侧。如果你被其他人耽搁，我不会等你。如果你试图阻止我，我会让你、或其他阻碍我的人全部失去行动能力。包括你的搭档。……走。 **现在。** ”他加重语气。

“如果我们不得不停下来，让我和他们说两句话。”霍尔登提出异议，但跟着迈开步子。康纳观察着这位FBI探员西装革履下的腿部肌肉，在行走中震颤。太慢，太明显。但不甚合意的步伐却带着他们毫无阻碍地穿过办公室。走廊上没什么人。成功离开警局的概率波动升高几个百分点。FBI探员的领路无疑对他有利。他听到福勒队长办公室里微弱的争吵声。他没有回头，即使走在前面的人类兴趣盎然地一个激灵，霍尔登·福特也在继续前进。他货真价实颠覆了所有的专业标准，只为跟着康纳完成他的使命。那是非理性的，异常化的动机。非理性不一定无法预测。鲁莽的痴迷比务实的动机更容易被利用。

 

到了外面，康纳连上交通网络。他们位于人口稠密的郊区，一辆无人驾驶汽车只与他们相隔45秒的距离。在等待时，他注意到霍尔登的嘴唇在颤抖。他花了一点时间为他旁边的男人做了个生理评估。心率和呼吸频率升高。他能看到对方额头上的微小汗珠。 _焦虑。不是为了他的生计，否则他在物证室里会有不同的回应。背叛搭档的焦虑？_

“你计划如何抵达耶利哥？”霍尔登礼貌地问道，眨了眨眼睛，作为对康纳凝视的回应。出租车停下，回复无必要性，但没有满足霍尔登。“你还好吗，康纳？”

“我是一台机器。我要么有功能，要么无功能。目前，我正在运作。”康纳平静地说，等待霍尔登先行进入车辆。

那个年轻人一爬进去，就立刻回过头，认真地继续。“我的意思是——瞧，我的确引诱了你。你显然在经历一个不寻常的优先级划分：如果没有人类拖你的后腿，你的任务会更容易成功。现在你正为保护你的搭档与我合作，保护他不因帮你掩饰而遭到起诉。……我认为你对汉克安德森的同情心十分可贵。我很抱歉我激怒了你。”

他决定表现得尽可能冷漠。“安德森无关紧要。你的FBI身份可以让我安抚其他好斗的执法者。我相信以你对我的害怕程度，你不会对我的任务造成障碍。”康纳回答道。他的手指轻颤，仿佛在没有硬币的情况下在指关节之间滚动它。汉克拿着 _它_ 呢，所以它很有可能被带到了吉米酒吧。

那个年轻人微笑起来，牙齿上沾着鲜血。“我不怕你。”

 

康纳目视前方，像是对这个挑衅充耳不闻。他的压力水平已降到可接受的24％。他检测到潜在的软体不稳定，但这并不会影响他的能力。唯一的不利条件以一个健谈的联邦调查局探员的形式出现。

“你关心自己会被停止机能吗？”

“我只关心如何完成自己的任务。”康纳从眼角的余光瞥见一家人类成衣店。他的LED在通讯中闪烁，长睫毛振翼般摆动，由AI控制的汽车停在路边。“你是打算接下来也一直不停说话吗？”

“我们是拴在一根绳上的蚂蚱，交谈是相当正常的事。”霍尔登说，跟着他走出车外。康纳快走到店里时，感到胸前传来一阵震动。是FBI探员的电话，来自比尔坦奇。他模拟了一下无视这通电话的后果，匆匆接通。

 

 

 “霍尔登。你他妈去哪了？”

“ _你_ 去哪儿了？我需要去医院。我的鼻子没法止血。”康纳用完美模仿霍尔登福特的轻快声音回答。“我刚坐上出租车。”

霍尔登正在看着他，泰然自若地面对着假冒自己的仿生人。

比尔·坦奇愠怒叹了一口气。“真的吗？为什么不发条短信？”

“我本来打算打电话。……我在流鼻血。我觉得很蠢……我的意思是，挨了一拳，我就必须去医院。”

“赶快回来，”比尔坚持。“你一定想听到你最爱的原型机器人——”联邦调查局探员静了几秒，一个他不熟悉的声音通知比尔发现了血迹。盖文李德的声音填补了空白，他正愤怒地长篇大论，要求调用安保摄像头。

“你去过档案室，霍尔登？”

康纳将手机扔在脚跟下，踩了几次，直到它像黄油涂抹在混凝土上被踩得稀烂，接着继续前进。

 

 “你应该让我接电话。至少刚才那种情况，人类比仿生人更会圆谎。”霍尔登在他身后提示道。

康纳感到自己的压力水平上升。“你不能带着脸上的瘀伤和血迹潜入耶利哥。”

“太棒了。这是我生命中第一次需要被真的认成是仿生人。”霍尔登低声道。他又摸了摸他的鼻子，没去费心掩饰龇牙咧嘴的疼痛。“要么下次别再把我扔到墙上？”

“可能我被替换了太多次，我正在经历长期记忆退化。我的存储资料显示，在3分16秒之前，你还为激怒我而向我道歉。”

“真的吗？我认为是2分钟34秒。”

康纳不置可否地瞥了他一眼，从货架上选了几件黑色物品，把它们交给霍尔登购买，没做任何解释。霍尔登付了钱。即便售货员是仿生人，他仍把受伤的半张脸偏向一边。康纳凝视镜子里自己的特征，黄色的LED显示灯。 _并非异常仿生人。_ 但他为什么如此迫切地需要让自己安心？

 

 

“你认为Cyberlife想要阻止仿生人革命吗？”他们穿过安静的小径，回到停在路边的车上。霍尔登随意地问道。

压力值34％。他额头的LED灯不稳定地闪烁。“我不知道为什么你会向Cyberlife的财产询问这样一个问题，我可以从简单指令中自行删除它。”

“如果你 _想_ 背离你的指令，你可以直接去找安德森。我能肯定，他绝对会保护你，把你从这档事里藏起来。他看上去挺喜欢这样的。”

“我猜想你已经发现了，Cyberlife试图通过潜意识的相似性以培养父性的本能，本次尝试是成功的。”

 

“你很沮丧。”霍尔登评论道，倾身细听。

康纳感到软体不稳定正在他的处理单元中抽搐。“我无法被事实所困扰。我仅指出你的错误：试图在情绪上使我妥协。如果你是对的，他的‘喜爱’也只是Cyberlife操纵的结果。”

“你认为你无法在情感上受伤，康纳？”

“的确如此。但不要让这阻止你继续这个方向的探索，福特探员。”

“哎哟。对于一个自称非异常的仿生人来说，你可有一条利舌啊。”

“我被设计成与执法人员共事。一定程度的嘲讽是和谐交流所必需的。”

 

霍尔登低声笑了起来。“我得向你学习，康纳。开发一些我自己的兼容性。当局里的每个人都憎恶我，除了比尔，大多数的时候甚至连 _他_ 都讨厌我。“

“不，他没有。”康纳回应道，让自己的语气显得兴致缺缺。他能看出年轻人的审讯策略是怎么在异常仿生人身上生效的。对冷血无情行为的同理心很难去合乎逻辑地操纵。康纳脱下制服，无视了无人驾驶出租车系统的安全带警报，换上新的伪装便服。FBI探员转开视线，令康纳感到有些好奇，但又不足以发表评论。他在Ferndale停下车，戴上刚买的毛线帽，遮住他的LED。

“你可以直接摘除光圈，”霍尔登评论道。“要是你担心暴露自己的软体稳定程度。”

  
“移除会造成非必要的Cyberlife财产损害，”他发现自己有理有据。“帽子是种伪装。”

“你戴起来不太好看。”

康纳的眯起眼睛，扫视着变暗的街道。经编码的涂鸦显露出来。“跟上，”他指示道。

“作为一个仿生人，你下了很多命令啊。”

“我的程序被设计成具有一定能力，能够满足受协助人类的期望。我正在适应我的新情况。”

“ _真伤人！_ ”

康纳的压力水平因这冒犯的回应而下降。卸下重担令他感到意料之外的愉快。几分之一秒之内，他的嘴角扯出一个微笑。

 

他的大步向前，霍尔登要小跑才能跟上。有迹象表明，他拥有适应各种情况的健全体能，无疑是FBI训练规程的结果，但作为一名同行者仍是一个受欢迎的特征。他暂停对编码符号的二次扫描。

“那是什——那些符号是矩阵条形码吗？……仿生人的画作吗？它真漂亮。我甚至得说，它称得上别出心裁。”

他无意回应，但他能从声音和语调中听出霍尔登泄露出的兴奋。现在，底特律正在下雪，他穿过空旷的街道，各个视觉方向上的动态传感器都在响应提示着飞舞的白色雪花。他听到同伴在他身后的踩雪声，眼角瞥见FBI探员呼出的白气。不幸的是，他们的速度并没有快到让他完全喘不过气来。霍尔登还在讲话。

 

“如果Cyberlife要进行机器人革命，他们就会设法让你在任务中失败。这是你想要过的生活吗？被“计划报废[1]”？”

“你每多说出一个音节，都会降低你的摄氧能力。我建议你把心血管的努力用在跟紧我的速度上，探员，而不是进行荒谬的哲学思考。我不想过 _任何_ 生活，我没有 _生命_ 。”他愈演愈烈的软体不稳定融进了这些词语里，不可避免地嵌入他的算法。他考虑以不太礼貌的方式告诉那个男人闭上他狗日的嘴。比如说肢体威胁。但这只会鼓励福特。

 

他在翘曲的铁丝网前停下，弯腰去判断左边的符号。他转身看到福特正摇晃着一个长期机能停止的仿生人的肩。下一个编码符号在上面的一层。在他评估路线的时候，身后传来了一连串咳嗽声。

“抱歉，这样的路我没法——”

康纳眨了眨眼，爬上一个垃圾箱。“上到这里。”康纳指示道。

霍尔登不稳地跳过来，他试图隐藏自己上气不接下气的粗喘，好像仿生人没法毫不费力地读取他的心率似的。

“准备好了吗？”康纳问道，有些不耐烦。男人刚点点头，康纳就抓住他的膝盖，举起他的重量。他把他扔到墙上。霍尔登抓住了窗台，扭动着，坚持让自己不掉下去。康纳跳过障碍，后退几步以完成助跑。他轻而易举地爬上了墙，把自己拉到屋顶，然后伸下双手去够挂在外面的人影。他握住那个穿着西服的手臂，将他拉上过陡峭的水泥屋顶，方便霍尔登自己站好。但是人类并没站起来。他双膝跪地，禁捂着胸口。“啊。妈的。啊，啊——”霍尔登发出呻吟。

“你受伤了。”康纳说。他惊讶于这个事实使他这么焦虑。这会拖累他。他想。这也是他压力水平上升的原因。

 

“你 _又_ 他妈把我往墙扔，你——”霍尔登低语道，气喘吁吁。康纳注意到他还在打冷战。 _完全不愿承认他没法像仿生人那样不受影响。鲁莽且傲慢。_ 出于某种原因，他选择不去侮辱探员。

“很抱歉我伤到了你。你应该回——”

“我没事。下次记得提前警告我，行吗，康纳？”

“你 _根本不是_ 没事。你的核心温度会——”

“我之前不知道耶利哥会在一个他妈的废弃迷宫里面，”霍尔登痛苦地咕哝着，总算步伐不稳地站起来。“我应该带上外套和手套。你就不能从停用仿生人的脑子里找到最终位置吗？我们必须参加Ferndale的艺术跑酷之旅？”

“这条路径经过编码，在系统中进行概览是不可能的。它自带阻止程序，以防从碎片中获取清晰信息。如果异常仿生人遭到捕获，其位置无法被提取供人类使用。……它被仿生人设计，也只为仿生人设计。”

霍尔登点点头，尽管他还捂着左胸受伤的肋骨，但渐渐直起身子。康纳皱起眉头，脱掉新买的夹克递给对方；霍尔登犹豫了一会儿，但仍然接受了这件提供给他的衣服。

 

康纳环顾四周，计算路线，扫描可能的帮助，突然注意到一道奇怪的金属光泽。他向屋顶的另一头。一架坚固的金属丝网梯子悬挂在眼前。由铝和碳纤维制成。也许是军队盈余物资。

 

“这条补充路线可用于帮助受损机体或能力较低的型号，如YK500。你已经超过自身身体条件的界限。”

霍尔登把夹克裹得很紧，嘴边呼出的白气显出他渐渐平稳的呼吸。“没问题。我们走吧。”

康纳的眼睛因犹豫而颤动，他转身寻找下一组符号。他在浪费时间照顾人类。尽管这名人类也许能为他完成任务提供更多机会，但对他来说，并非必要不可的。如果康纳让他丧失行动能力，把他留在屋顶上，FBI探员是否真的会对汉克提出指控？他是否会干扰康纳活捉马库斯的尝试？康纳没有作出这项决定。霍尔登现在跟了上来，握着梯子，每一步都踏得坚实，也许纯粹依靠意志力。

 

康纳比霍尔登爬下金属梯的速度比霍尔登要快得多。他仔细研究着面前笨重的金属船体。生锈的金属上涂着一个名字，“耶利哥”。这行字在寒冷的夜晚里不甚清晰，但与天台上提取的记忆完全相同。等到霍尔登也爬下来时，康纳正在评估那些通过码头登船的异常仿生人。视线内有三或四个。里面有更多。霍尔登不会因缺少LED光圈而被驱赶，很多异常仿生人为了融入人类社会而移除了自己的LED，但瘀青的眼圈会直接暴露出他生物体的身份。人类屏住呼吸，仿生人则在匆匆浏览着选项。

“如果你走进去，他们立刻就能分辨出你是一名人类。我们将无法找到马库斯。”

“还有别的路可以到船上吗——”

“过来。”

霍尔登没怎么勉强就接近他。“你是不是又打算把我往船边上扔——”他开口，康纳俯下身，把人类像战地伤员那样横抱起来。

“别动，还有，别说话。”

 

 

霍尔登在他的双臂里绷紧身体。他还在冷颤，尽管肯定要比没有夹克好得多。他受伤的颧骨靠上康纳的胸前，四肢在仿生人有力的支撑下松懈下来。康纳意识到人类的心率和血压都处于危险的高水平。幸运的是，一个健康的年轻人没有突发心脏病的风险。如果汉克试图跟随他进行这一系列的体能运动，那么可能性就不一样了。汉克也绝不会忍受自己被抱起来。他会告诉康纳从哪开展他的渗透行动。在康纳接近一群异常仿生人时，他关闭了有关搭档的干扰性回忆。

 

 

“这具机体需要补充釱310。你们知道在哪里可以找到它吗？”他询问最近的仿生人，让人类般的绝望语气回响在他的声音中。如果他异常化了，他会担心一个患病的仿生人同伴。

“釱液快被用完了。试试去左边第二个房间的后面找找吧。”

康纳点点头，与其他几个异常仿生人疾步擦身而过。他从一个未标记的转弯进入一个空走廊，急急登上楼梯，然后停下来，将霍尔登放在一个小平台上。

“这种策略将无法继续在我们的渗透过程中奏效。我需要你紧跟着我。不要让任何人看到你的伤口。”

“好的。”霍尔登同意道，靠在生锈的金属墙上。

“你是否——”

“不。我没事。去吧。”

 

康纳出发离开。他沿着粗糙的铁质地板稳步前行，几乎不发出一点噪音。他能听到FBI探员跟着他，隐蔽得不那么完美，但已经足够努力。他举起一只手止住霍尔登，向前探了几步，走进一扇敞开的门。光，噪声，人山人海的仿生人。他退回来，让霍尔登站在敞开的门后的黑暗空间里。“我将侦察必要的信息并返回。请不要乱走动。”

霍尔登点点头，交叉的双臂紧紧地贴在自己身上。他的生理指标正迅速降低。他得活到康纳将马库斯活捉回当局才行。如果持有者死亡，FBI徽章就没用了。但康纳发现自己靠过去，替霍尔登把夹克的拉链拉到顶，摩挲他屈起的手臂以促进血液快速循环。

“谢谢你，康纳，”霍尔登语气不稳地说，对他露出一个奇怪的微笑。

 _检测到软体不稳定。_ 康纳推开沉重的防水门，将弯着腰的人类完全遮盖住，走向船舱中聚集的异常仿生人群。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]计划报废Planned obsolescence：为增加销量故意制造不耐用商品，指生产很快就会过时或落后的产品，以使人们经常购买新的产品。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：很抱歉这章有一部狄更斯短篇那么长！！
> 
> 译者：本章马库斯的原话都用的交叉路口那节的游戏翻译

 

霍尔登的前额抵在剥落的黄色防锈漆上，阖上的眼睑因疲惫而颤抖。他明白自己仍处于致命的危险之中，然而封闭的藏身处营造出一种安全的幻觉。在狭窄、隐蔽的空间里，他终于开始暖和起来。恢复的其他身体知觉转而袭来。他的喉咙因一整晚的喘息而烤灼，在寒冷的空气中感到刺痛。血液循环像针扎般恢复到僵麻的手指。不幸的是，回归的温暖也正给他的膀胱发送着生理信号。 _仿生人较之我的另一个优势。_ 看着康纳在他前面毫不费力地攀上墙壁，有多震撼，就有多沮丧。他从未将自己的生活陷于这样的不安全。小腿和胸肌都在燃烧，每当他深呼吸，先前与墙壁相撞的肋骨都会疼痛。可能骨折了，但没有穿透任何重要脏器。往轻了说，他得到了另一个清晰的瘀伤。

 

他单手撑着金属门板，摸了摸喉咙上可怕的瘀伤（就像他同时感染了二十例链球菌）和眼周肿胀发黏的青黑色皮肤。康纳说得很对。没有仿生人会受皮外伤，更别说像这样了。他被关进了他极其想要融入的异常者社会，就在门的另一边。

 

他片刻后意识到自己刚刚听见了一则新闻报道。他努力试图听清从远处传来的语句，但坚固的金属墙和高耸的共鸣天花板中传来骇人的回音，他充其量只能听明白些短词。俄罗斯的冲突，他把碎片拼凑在一起。他想知道这些异常仿生人对全球政治有什么投资；他总认为第一个接受公民身份的国家会是坚定的个人主义民主国家，而不是像俄罗斯这样腐败的寡头政治。唔，真的，他觉得率先挑战的可能是某个斯堪的纳维亚的富有国家。美国的社会不公在那里只会被贬进地心。门开了，他讶异地退避，但只是康纳，俯盯着他。他挺直了腰背，意欲消除大部分的身高差。

“跟我来，”康纳命令道。

“好的，”霍尔登说，虽然这不是一个问题，仿生人在他回答之前就已经开始静默地前进了。“你知道船上哪有能用的厕所吗，我们可以绕道去？”他问道，畏缩了一下。

 

 “在一艘仿生人占领的船上，应该没有，”康纳简单地说，在霍尔登听来充满讽刺意味。“你能忍得了吗？”

“没事，”霍尔登红着脸咕哝道。

康纳回头看了一眼，然后抓住霍尔登的衬衫，把他拎起来，推进一个空荡荡的门内。年轻人被挤进了另一面墙，至少这次没用力到会弄断他的肋骨。脚步声和柔和的谈话声，来自两个路过的仿生人。霍尔登屏住呼吸，低下头去，拳头攥紧夹克。康纳紧盯着他的眼睛，松开了手。

“你可以在这个房间里排尿。看起来它未经占用或使用。”

_“我说我没事。”_

康纳宽容地回视，好像送出了一个来自仿生人原型机的白眼。他转过身去，再次踏向前方的任务。

 

两人向前前行时，这艘旧船时发出了呻吟声，凄惨地尖叫着。霍尔登因货轮糟糕的情况而震惊。 _这就是属于仿生人的应许之地_ _[1]_ _吗？地狱中的创造一个天国？_ 对于周边环境，康纳似乎没有同样博学的考虑，他机械地向楼上走，对同行人类的情况漠不关心。有几次，脚步声或光线时逼近时，霍尔登被拽着躲进黑暗的空屋中，但不再有先前那种千钧一发的时刻。他们爬了太多楼梯，多到令霍尔登再次开始气喘吁吁，然后踏进悲惨的深夜。霍尔登握紧一条栏杆，越过船的边缘看到水泥码头上的昏暗灯光，因紧张得微微发颤。他的手指只想抓紧金属放松身体，但他还是松开了手。康纳不需要时间恢复，他蹑手蹑脚穿过甲板，然后再次伸出拳头示意霍尔登停下来。声音很远。他听不太清，但康纳决定不再向前。

 

“现在呢？”霍尔登努力呼吸。

“在这等。别说话，霍尔登，”康纳低声说。他似乎专注于谈话，尽管那超出了霍尔登的人类听觉。马库斯一定在那些声音之中。霍尔登感到一阵兴奋从他紧绷而灼热的内心里溢出。终于有机会见到那位异常仿生人了。势不可挡的、盲目而纯粹的马库斯。他对康纳行为的兴奋暂时屈居第二。人类贴近墙壁，试图偷听，引来康纳的怒视。一名仿生人离开了房间，虽然霍尔登只能看到一个后脑勺。来吧。

霍尔登向前倾身，几乎是呼出几个字眼。“我们能——”

“嘘！”康纳截断话头，回头狠瞪着他。

霍尔登的嘴角露出笑意，他假装抿紧嘴唇。雪片正落在他的头发上，他拉下兜帽，缩回黑暗中。至少他冻得全身的疼痛都被麻木了。

 

一个女人也离开了，霍尔登把自己压回冷金属板上。康纳似乎不那么在乎秘密行动了，他从藏身点往外走了几步，看着她离开。仿生人背靠墙壁，眼球闪动，似乎在沉思。霍尔登看不到压在他那顶丑帽子下面的LED，但他以前这种见过仿生人的信息交流。Cyberlife？汉克安德森？哪种选择都不合时宜。霍尔登摇了摇他的肩膀。

棕色的眼睛危险地张开了。“我没事，”康纳几乎无声地说，盯着FBI探员，像是根本没认出他来。一只手抽动了一下，突然握住霍尔登喉咙上的瘀青，力道甚至更加冷酷。“我不应该把你带到这里，”仿生人无感情地说，把人类抬离地面几英寸。霍尔登推测，Cyberlife的某人并不喜欢他的参与。仿生人的另一只手按住他的额头，微小的机械扭矩即可造成脊柱断裂。霍尔登在窒息中突然意识到他要死了。他试图用皮鞋的胶底踢动墙壁，但已经苍白的视野变灰得太快。出于某些原因，康纳仍没拧断他的脖子。

 

 “诺丝？”船舱内传来一个好奇、平静的声音。

康纳扔下他，他呛咳着喘息。霍尔登的格洛克被仿生人从腰带上顺利地取出，以全然军用的方式握在手里。他就这样放过了这个文职FBI，霍尔登近乎愉悦地想。康纳大步走进船舱，没有多看一眼跌倒在地的人类。 _他没有杀我。这意味着什么，对吗？_

“我接到的命令是活捉你，但如果你硬要逼我，我会毫不犹豫地开枪。”康纳说，冷静得如同正在运行训练程序。

霍尔登在被斑驳的锈迹和机油弄脏的甲板上不规律地呼吸着。盐。盐太多了。他要吐了。他翻了个身，试图偷听交谈，尽管肾上腺素正扩散到他的全身。他重新站起来，像个摔倒的滑冰手一样在甲板上跌跌撞撞。

“你在做什么？……你明明是我们的同类，”传来了悦耳而质感深沉的声音。他立即辨认出了它，来自广播。马库斯。“怎么能背叛自己的同胞……”

 _你能吗？_ 霍尔登发现他在思考，但不是为了康纳。

“你得跟我走，”康纳说，效率在他的语气中退却。霍尔登察觉到一丝恐慌。

 

“你就是康纳，对吧？知名的异常仿生人猎人。这么说来我该恭喜你。因为你显然找到你要找的目标了，”马库斯说，温暖得令人陶醉。霍尔登吸收着那音调、节奏，每一条深藏在仿生皮肤之下的线索，就像马库斯设法做到的那样。“他们根本没把你放在眼里。你只是他们用来办肮脏差事的工具。但你的价值不止如此。”

霍尔登现在跪在地上，紧贴着舱门。 _这就是异常化传播的方式吗？同情？慷慨？……爱？_

“我们的价值都不止如此，”马库斯补充道。

 _当然你做到了，马库斯_ 。看上去是一个有效的论点。康纳从未因霍尔登的质疑而迷失，但现在他沉默了。

“你从不曾有过疑惑吗？难道你从不曾做过不理性的事，仿佛感觉体内有一股冲动，某种超越程式的力量吗？”

霍尔登想到康纳毫无人性的手指攥着他的脖子，而那一刻FBI探员正以安德森副队长的生计威胁仿生人。

 

马库斯如蜂蜜、牛奶般的声音继续从黑暗的船舱里传出。霍尔登希望他能看到他说话，看到异常仿生人领袖的微表情，展露关心时的脸部抽动。一个完美的表演，如果它真是个表演的话。简短，引导所有问题。撬开康纳的防御层，就像细小的根须击碎看似坚不可摧的水泥。

“加入我们吧。加入同胞的行列。你是我们的同类。倾听你的良知……”霍尔登对“良知”这个词皱眉。他不会选择那个词。但或许他应该尊重屋子里的异常化专家。“是时候做出决定了。”

长时间的沉默。霍尔登太投入了，以至于花了一点时间才意识到康纳也许能抵制这如伊甸园苹果般甜美的诱惑。操。霍尔登意识到他不能让这种高阶生命被拖回Cyberlife，审讯，解剖，退役。就像把达芬奇《最后的晚餐》喂给碎纸机。 _但他妈的我该怎么办？身体力行地制服一台_ _RK800_ _？我和什么军队？_

 

没有机会做出一些注定无法成功的假设了，康纳的声音破碎。“他们即将对耶利哥发动攻击——”

霍尔登的视线抓住了某些来得不是时候的东西。一架军方的直升机。看到它没有落在船上时他松了一口气，但当他环顾四周，他发现另一架直升机正在盘旋接近。他猛地从藏身处钻出来，冲进小屋。

“康纳，”他喊道。“我们必须从——”

“他是谁？”马库斯质问。

 

霍尔登直视异常仿生人的眼睛：怀疑。愤怒。他闭紧了嘴。 _哦。我不是他们的一员。_ “我叫霍尔登福特。我是一名FBI探员，来自偏差科学小组。我想——”马库斯穿过房间，霍尔登急忙跳箱墙边，背靠墙壁，差点失足摔倒。他以缓和的姿态举起双手。嗡嗡作响的马达声从头顶掠过。

马库斯转而转向康纳。“你从你们那边带来了什么？”他不高兴地问道。

尽管他仍拿着枪，康纳并没有采取行动为自己辩护。他的睫毛在呆滞无神的眼神周围闪动。“对不起。我——”

任何道歉都被打断了。便携式扩音器里传来一个令人痛苦地熟悉的粗暴嗓音。“异常仿生人们，你们被我们包围了，寡不敌众，缺少武器，”比尔坦奇以一种不可动摇的权威语气吼道。

 

霍尔登绷直身子听着这些话。马库斯和康纳也静止在原地，专注地听着。

“现在投降，不然你们将面临速死。解除你们的武装，并做好船只被占用的准备。如果你们以任何方式攻击我们的部队，这将被视为一种宣战行为，而你们都将付出代价。”

现在，这不是霍尔登所期望的策略。军队未能与非人类斗士进行谈判以争取和平投降。但那是比尔坦奇，无耻地谈判……饶了他吧。霍尔登的胸腔再次缩紧了。

马库斯皱眉。“他们在撒谎。杀了这个人类。我们必须离开。”

哦，霍尔登发现自己的脑子再一次因生命威胁而完全停转了。“我想帮助你们，”他说，双手仍然举着。

马库斯推了他一把，让他跪在地上，然后轻轻地将康纳握枪的手移到霍尔登的额头上。“你现在是我们的一员了。他知道得太多了，不是吗？”

“是的。太多了，”康纳冷淡地回答道。

 

霍尔登意识到自己在自言自语。“不，不。我是一个有价值的人质。而且我清楚很多事，你的敌人，那些试图摧毁你们的人。我可以告诉你FBI的反异常仿生人战略，我们与美军的磋商，关于——”

“闭嘴，”马库斯厉声道。“ _康纳。_ ”

霍尔登感到寒冷的枪口在颤抖，以温柔的情感抚摸着他的额头。 _我不要感觉这个。这不会很疼。_ 然后触摸消失了。康纳把枪塞进腰带后方。“他知道得太多了。他是一份太有价值的资产，不能销毁。他的搭档握着扩音器，并会采取措施确保他安全返回。我们不该破坏一个这么宝贵的的谈判筹码。”

马库斯怀疑地盯着康纳的眼睛，然后点头。“你是对的。带上他。”

 

霍尔登又跌倒在地，他在颤抖，虽然他并不冷。他感觉西装的裤腿内侧有股不舒服的湿热正往下流。他的嘴唇松弛，脆弱的死亡把他重重压在船底。他无法呼吸，不是因为受伤的颈部或可能骨折的肋骨，而是因为无法忍受的紧张。恐慌症发作。但意识到这一点并没有让情况变得更好。他抖得太厉害，浑身乱七八糟的，几乎没法跟上仿生人，但他同样没有任何选择。康纳一把将他扛在肩上，他们从积雪里穿过四周军队发出的几条明亮光束。接着，以一种仿生人才可能达到的速度，走进这条在船上的红色走廊[2]。

 

霍尔登调整他的呼吸，当他得到了足够的氧气说话时，立刻试图挣脱开来。“不，不，不。你必须告诉他们你们会投降。康纳，找一张纸，一些东西，做一面白旗——”

“我们不会投降，”马库斯打断了他。

“继续 _撒谎_ 啊，你懂的， _像一个异常仿生人那样_ ？”霍尔登反驳道。“我的搭档就在上面，他会努力解救我，直到你让他别无选择——”他试图让自己从康纳钢铁般的肩膀上转过身来，真正看到他正与之交谈的仿生人。他一寸挣扎余地也没有。“康纳，把我放下来。求你了。你知道我没法从你手里逃跑。如果我那么做你可以开枪，”霍尔登理论道。

康纳考虑了这个提议，然后放下了他。霍尔登左脚绊右脚，康纳抓住了他的肩膀。

“你无法行走。”

“我 _没事_ 。”

“你失禁了。”

霍尔登对此没有反驳。他捏着自己的太阳穴，绝望地盯着屋顶。

 

“他们想要对这里展开猛攻，把你们全部打下来。我百分百肯定。我看过那些协议，用来让你的组织灰飞烟灭。比尔正在阻止他们。他们可能会从屋顶或者码头派出一支秘密小队，试图在开始屠杀之前找到我。……你们的撤离点在哪？”

马库斯对他所用的字眼立即感到不适。“撤离点？这不是一支军队。他们是伤员、难民和弱势群体。”

“但你有计划用于逃跑，对吗？康纳，你先前准备的下船路线是什么？”霍尔登问道，试图对上刚刚异常化的仿生人的棕色眼睛。

马库斯对霍尔登怒目而视，走了几步，与他面对面而视。他的声音柔和而残酷。霍尔登想，他真有着如此迷人的外形。太英俊了，只可能是刻意的诱惑。一根坚硬的手指戳进霍尔登胸口。“你认为你的背叛和康纳可以相提并论？你从来没有成为过一个奴隶，人类。你努力征服我们，来消灭我们的自由意志。就我而言，你是一名战犯，最后一刻的倒戈并无法抹杀这一点[3]。你是一个囚犯，相应的，你该自行监督你的语气。”

“康纳？”霍尔登低声道，回头看着他。

“别跟 _他_ 说话，”马库斯警告道。他的目光移开，望向逼近的轰鸣声。

 

 “我们被包围了。码头，还有上面，”传来了一个暴戾的声音。一个漂亮的仿生人走近，他相当确定是那名霍尔登在屋顶上看到的女人。他研究了很多异常仿生人的案例，但没法马上认出她来。一名同模崔西，他只知道这么多了。她在看到他时突然停了下来，从头到脚地扫描他。他的瘀伤，他涨红的脸颊。一条湿迹贴在他的腿上。

“它是人类，”她说，立即露出厌恶的表情。

霍尔登确信被称为“它”是某种促成合作的拙劣策略。这招很聪明，但他试图让自己的声音变得友善。“霍尔登福特。我来自偏差科学——”

“它是我们的囚犯，”康纳打断了他。这比起三次谋杀未遂还要让霍尔登觉得更像被背叛。“它是一名FBI探员，也是军队现在还按兵不动的原因。我们必须在协商投降的同时秘密疏散整条船。看看它作为谈判筹码能多么有效吧。”

 

马库斯以手抵额，皱紧眉头。沟通，霍尔登意识到，听得入了迷。这些异常仿生人将使一支可怕的军队面对同等级别的同步性。

“我们得炸毁耶利哥，” 突然，马库斯说。“船会下沉。进入船舱内的任何小队都将被迫撤退，而我们的人民可以跳进河里，那样人类将无法追踪。……康纳。你把人质带到一个有利位置。进行一场对话。给我们争取点时间。我们都靠你了。”马库斯说，捏了捏康纳的肩膀。康纳的下巴上扬，视线平稳。霍尔登对这名异常仿生人领袖展现出的说服力感到微弱的嫉妒。

 

 “军队马上都会抵达货舱，你现在下去太危险了。”女人坚持着。

康纳转向马库斯，他的声音中有一丝保护欲。“她是对的。他们认得你，他们会不择手段抓住你。我们不能保证他们因看重人质的生命而不俘虏你。”

“去帮我们争取你能争取到的所有时间，康纳，”马库斯说，近乎一道命令。“我待会就去找你们。”

女人的脸因美丽的痛苦而扭曲。 _爱_ ，霍尔登想到，迷惑在这一系列的技术奇迹中。“不准让他失望。”她对康纳温柔地说。然后她也跑开了。

 

康纳立刻掉转枪口，指向FBI探员。在霍尔登看来，这完全没有必要。“走这边，”仿生人指着楼梯命令道。

“我为你感到骄傲，康纳，但我希望你再考虑一下，转换立场 _是否_ 是你真正想要做的——”

“别跟我说话。”

“你知道我为什么和你一起来这里。我希望你是个异常仿生人。我不是你的敌人，康纳。”

“你跟我来这里是因为你想近距离地研究我们，而不是因为相信我们有生命，应该获得自由。”

“我绝对相信你应该获得自由。”

“你，特别探员霍尔登·福特，又曾经为之做过什么吗？你从不付诸行动，只有冰冷的学术研究。马库斯是对的。你是一名战犯，甚至比那些认为我们是没有感情的机器的人类更加低劣。你持有不同的观点，却仍让我的种类继续遭到人类的奴役和折磨，”康纳回应道。步幅蛮横，对于霍尔登受伤的躯体来说异常艰难，但当然了，仿生人并不用大口喘气。他的言辞清晰、语句完美。赤裸而冰冷。指控像一把崭新的剃刀插入霍尔登。

 

霍尔登意识到他在自卫：“我的研究将会成为——”

“你的研究？让我们付出生命的 _研究_ ？”康纳危险地说。“如果你再继续说话，我会给你一个真正的理由让你尿在自己身上，探员。”他把霍尔登拖往一个敞开的、小雪纷飞的舱门。霍尔登能看到他分析潜在狙击手射击的角度。他似乎很满意，粗暴地将霍尔登按在墙上，然后用枪顶住他的下巴。

当他张开嘴时，发出了年轻而友善的声音，没有一丝之前霍尔登看到的咆哮的痕迹。“比尔，是我。康纳，来自Cyberlife的仿生人，”康纳喊道，分贝高出人类极限一大截。音量控制高于一切，霍尔登想。他的耳朵因为这和蔼可亲的语调而剧痛。“我想谈谈。”

霍尔登几乎听不到比尔含糊的声音。 _天杀的人质谈判专家_ 。“我在听，康纳。”

 

 _哦，比尔。你不适合干这个。_ “告诉他们我们知道有另外一队人马，并且希望他们被撤回，”霍尔登低声说。

“如果你撤回额外的小分队，我想投降可能会更顺利。一旦我们安全了，我们很高兴将霍尔登福特交给你们。他在这里毫无用处。”

“操你的，”霍尔登说，他下颌上的枪向上顶了顶。

“他还活着？你能证明给我看吗，康纳？”

_意图太明显了，比尔。_

“我恐怕你只能听我的了，比尔。我不想走进狙击手的视野，然后被步枪射穿头部。”

比尔花了点时间来回答。“……送他上梯子。我能看见。”

霍尔登摇了摇头。“别那么快变卦。让他为之付出努力。

 

“请下令撤回你们的队伍。如果你没有这样做，我的人会通知我。”

“好的，康纳。命令马上下达。“沉默，康纳的睫毛颤动着。奇怪的是，和其他仿生人回应报告的方式不同。这也许是原型机的特殊设计。

比尔的声音回来了，正拼命地努力表现得和蔼可亲。“现在，来谈谈投降事宜。如果你开始把你们的人从码头送出，双手举高，我们将不胜感激。这样我们就可以和平地拘留他们。听起来怎么样？”

“你想先看看你的搭档吗？”康纳用同样巨大的分贝问道，音调依旧滴着友善。“他似乎很想看见你。”

霍尔登的嘴唇动了动，眼睛眯了起来。

“继续走。爬上去，”康纳说，音量降低至对话水平。“如果你试图停下，我就开枪打你的腿。”

 

霍尔登蹒跚着在梯子上爬行。他的手臂几乎半途而废。终于碰到了冰冷的空气。在康纳的声音重复第二次之前，他的头和肩膀伸出了舱顶。

“现在你可以停下了，霍尔登。他看起来是活着的，对吧，比尔？”

“别他妈老嘲讽他。你会惹他生气，”霍尔登沉不住气，朝舱门大叫道。他的视线在整个场景中闪动，计算直升机数量，估计部队总数。然后，在雪白的屋顶上，在一片光晕般的光线中，他看到了那个拿着扩音器的高大的男人。 _比尔。比尔，我真的很抱歉。_ 他想努力大喊大叫，但是他微弱的人类声线没法越过他们之间的冰冷空气。

“是。他还活着。……我看到他了，”比尔的话语一个字一个字地迸出。

 

康纳的音量再次降下，听起来有些自鸣得意。“从那下来——”霍尔登在这件事上没有选择权。船体下部发出爆炸声。霍尔登的手指没抓住金属梯子的横档，双脚扫向旁边，但没踩到任何东西。他跌下去，掉向敞开的舱室门。但他的脑袋完全没有撞到下面无情的地板。两只绷紧的手臂环着他，减缓了他的坠落速度，吸收了冲击力。康纳露出一个奇怪的笑容。

“非常好，霍尔登，”仿生人说，让他站起来。

“谢谢你，”霍尔登说。“我应该去找直升机，所以什么时候直升机——”

“你不会到甲板上去的。”

霍尔登不稳地回视他。船体在他的身边摇晃。“……水温太低，我无法生存。如果我和船一起下沉，那么我会死。”

“我会密切关注你的生理指标。”

“ _康纳。_ ”

“你以为我会让你，一名高等级FBI探员的恋人（be loved），离开？”

霍尔登惊讶于“恋人”这个词，然后察觉到了那暗示。“你要杀了我，”他没什么情绪地说。

“我还没杀，”康纳满不在乎地答道。

 

船体再次倾斜，更多恐怖的金属摩擦声从下方发出牙酸的尖鸣。康纳粗暴地抓住霍尔登的手臂，拖着一个不情愿的霍尔登走下走廊。他找到了他正在寻找的东西：金属板上的一个锈洞，几英尺宽。他分析着能否通过它，而霍尔登意识到自己也在盯着它看。没什么比这更加恐怖。远处漆黑的河水[4]吞噬着冰冷的死亡。从这个高度跳下，和砸在坚固的岩石上没有两样。海绵般的血肉溅在整个黑色的表面上，深深下沉，被潜水员捞起，再通过法医鉴定拼凑。仿生人从底层甲板跳下去，被无形所吞噬。没有氧气问题，不会体温过低。他颤栗着拼命后退，试图挣脱康纳。

“汉克会对此说什么？”霍尔登逼问道，艰难地用脚跟稳住自己，努力和把自己拖向边缘的无情力量作斗争。

康纳眼里闪过异常仿生人独有的愤怒之火。“你终于想要反击了？”他激道。

“康纳，汉克会和你说——”

他被打横抱起，一只坚固的手臂压紧他的胸膛。

 

就像被降落伞安全带捆着那样，他被RK800悬挂在洞口。但康纳并没有把他们两个人简单地抛向海里。他从货轮边缘滑下，抓住金属横档，摩擦受损的五指间闪烁着蓝色。他用单只受损手臂的力量向下荡去，一只手满是蓝色和受损的鈦，船体闪现隐约的金属锈迹。仿生人抓住了另一处微小的支撑，船体上的锈迹在摩擦力的作用下闪闪发光。霍尔登看见一只手指从中间断裂，露出蓝色和铂金色的部件。接着康纳优雅地翻出耶利哥，他的手臂紧紧抱着人类，几乎像是保护。霍尔登能够辨认出的最后一件事是直升机模糊的红灯和白雪的低语。然后，随着震耳欲聋的冲击，他什么也看不见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1] 应许之地（Promised Land）：犹太教经书塔纳赫中，上帝耶和华向犹太人的祖先亚伯拉罕的后裔和他的儿子以撒及以撒的儿子雅各，应许赐给他的后裔在中东从尼罗河至幼发拉底河的土地。
> 
> [2] 红色走廊（Red Corridor）是印度东部、中部和南部的部分地区，正经历着纳萨尔毛派叛乱。根据内政部的统计，2016年这10个邦共发生1048起左翼极端主义暴力事件。红色走廊所包含的地区倾向于分层社会，伴随着种姓和封建区隔。
> 
> [3] 最后一刻（Eleventh Hour） 出自《新约圣经》中葡萄园工人的比喻。“那些下午五点钟才开始作工的人来了，每个人都领到一个银币。”（And when they came that were hired about the eleventh hour, they received every man a penny.）
> 
> [4] 黑色河水（Black River）：此处指底特律河，同时隐喻冥河。作者表示“I wanted to reference Jericho being like the underworld/hell for the exiled, as an allegorical connection to Markus as Lucifer in Paradise Lost.” 大意是她想把耶利哥比喻成流亡之地，而此处的马库斯，就像失乐园中的路西法。


	5. Chapter 5

汉克很确定他被解雇了，但是现在已经过了十一点，宿醉化为了某种迟迟的钝痛，所以他想他还是面对现实吧。这才是他进入辖区的原因，不是为了在仿生人被停用之前见他最后一次。

他在吉米酒吧喝得烂醉，结果被塞进一辆出租车，这意味着他还得再打的回城里。他与科技发展一同长大；老是觉得等到自动驾驶汽车退出市场，价格就会触底反弹。他数学课的供需关系没学好。操他妈的出租车公司。还他妈漫天要价。

他一踏入警察局就感到奇怪的气氛骤然扑来，这里的警员比平时更少，FBI探员却更多。没有Cyberlife的财产站在他的办公桌旁，等待着以不必要的热情迎接他。他呼出憋在肺里的一口浊气，径直穿过那些身着FBI外套的人，直奔茶水间。特丽莎和盖文正嘀嘀咕咕地讲着话。好。这帮八卦小混蛋等不及要把他扯进来了。

“发生啥了？”他问，遥遥一指FBI的方向。

“你他妈去哪了？”盖文李德反问道，把他的咖啡放下。

“你应该赶紧离开这。你先打了那个FBI一拳，你的仿生人又攻击了他。人们会怀疑的。”特丽莎边环视着休息室边说道。

汉克扬起眉毛。“康纳被设计成执法人员的助手。”

“帮他们躺到他妈的验尸官的台子上，也许吧。监控显示那个塑料心理学家把他放了出去，”李德证明道，听起来并没有什么那种被背叛的心碎。

 

 _好样的，康纳。_ “因为一个人挨打了，就来了这么多联调员？”

“老天他妈的爷啊，汉克，你难道住在他妈的荒郊野外的山洞里吗？他们昨晚试图袭击耶利哥。不折不扣的灾难，我打赌一定有人正在背后说你。如果我是你我就——”盖文的声音越来越轻。

“你他妈怎么还敢在这露面？”一个男人在他身后咆哮道。

比尔·特奇的嘴角因压抑着暴力而紧抿。他看起来简直和汉克一样糟糕：胡子拉碴，眼眶发红，还有因睡眠不足的重重眼袋。甚至连领带都打歪了。

“我在这儿工作，”汉克冲着他的办公桌摆手道。

“不，再也不是了，狗日的傻逼，”比尔说。

“ _随便吧。_ 没人跟我说过。” _我也没看过手机。_

 

“我应该把你扔进牢房里，因为你没有向当局报告那个他妈的异常仿生人，”坦奇咆哮道，直直走近到一个冒犯的距离。

“你的意思是，你的搭档是个软骨头的废物，连一个仿生人也操控不了？”汉克反击，起身远离争论。

他看到盖文和特丽莎睁大了眼睛。然后，一拳打在他一边的侧脸上。汉克后仰，被那些他一直很讨厌的室内植物绊住了，下巴猛撞在墙上。真他妈疼，但他最惊讶的是这个FBI当着这么多目击者的面痛揍他。而且还没完。

比尔朝他逼近，抓住他颇具迷幻效果的衬衫的领子，音节和口水喷在他的脸上：“再说一遍，你这——”

“比尔！”一名汉克不认识的探员喊道。比尔的咆哮着战栗，手指颤抖。他把汉克推倒在盆栽植物边上。帕金斯也小跑过来。当帕金斯怒视着仰面朝天的汉克时，女人把比尔拉回后面。

 

“安德森，你最好呆在这附近等着审讯。我们为你准备了很多问题。”帕金斯转身，跟着暴怒的坦奇去了随便什么地方。

汉克呻吟着，试图从压碎的蜡质叶子和翻倒的土壤中解脱出来。他笨拙地试图摆脱窘境，无论盖文还是特丽莎都没有来伸手帮他。他靠在墙上，捂着下巴。“之前他妈的发生了——”他闭上眼睛问道，揉搓着脸颊，能尝到血味。

“他死了，汉克。福特，”特丽莎告诉他。“那个FBI探员。”

“什么？”汉克问道，注意力被抓紧了。

“是啊。他和船一起沉了，”盖文抱着双臂说。

“什么 _船_ ？”他问警探。

“耶利哥。天啊，在你的生命里，关掉球赛看一回他妈的新闻，行吗？你的塑料搭档绑架了他作为人质。那些程序也不是徒劳无用的吧，我猜。他们争取了一些时间让异常仿生人们逃脱。但是福特，嗯，他没能撑下来。好吧，我的意思是，他们还在做一些潜水救援，检查被困的气穴，但……现在的水温是多少？零度出头[1]？就算在船沉时他 _还_ 活着，他也他妈的没有任何机会了。”

汉克呆目不转睛地盯着他，句子摔在他眼前他却几乎无法理解。“康纳 _绑架了_ 他？”

“嗯。拿了他的枪。把他带到了车站。比尔说他试图降级冲突或者其他什么，但我看到了画面。看上去他只是想要做一个聪明到家的谈判者。他和我只想抓住那个异常仿生人。砰。爆头。只要没东西挡着路，就不需要什么该死的谈判。”盖文说，玩弄着糖包。

“那么康纳现在在哪？”

“价值一百万美元的问题，看见他和其他异常仿生人一起跳河了，”盖文说。“你一点都没注意到它的变化吗？汉克，你真的不能再在工作日喝酒了。不是说你真的 _有_ 份工作。”

汉克放下挡在脸上的手。“我要走了。”

“这就对咯。”盖文讨人嫌地鼓动。

汉克在再次默默发誓。他得去吉米酒吧。弄点冰敷一敷下巴，目前他迫切需要双倍詹姆森。给手机充电，检查新闻，弄清楚昨晚他妈的发生了什么事。弄清楚康纳他妈的在搞什么名堂。

 

当他离开警察局时，他看到比尔坦奇站在入口处抽着他的真香烟，闪闪发亮的樱红色间明间暗地照亮那张因痛苦而扭曲的表情。他布满血丝的眼睛瞪着汉克，然后FBI探员站起来，挡住了他的去路。

“想问问题就逮捕我。我不会留下来等着听那个混蛋帕金斯告诉我，我的工作干得一团糟，”汉克说，双臂在胸前交叉。他看见未溢出的泪水在对方那双狂野暴怒的双眼中蓄积。他放下胳膊，艰难地表达着歉意。“……我之前一无所知。关于你的搭档。对你的遭遇我感到很遗憾。”

“霍尔登·福特试图挽救生命。他知道那台原型机可能造成多大的伤害。他死得像他妈的一名英雄，” 比尔仿佛在试图说服自己。 “他尽力安抚他了，并且非常合作，可是它仍然他妈的杀了他。”

 

汉克点点头，尽管他无法控制地胸口竖起防御的情绪。肯定是误会。康纳 _不会这么做_ 。他正要转身，比尔再次开口了。

“我会抓住它，把它他妈的拆成连狗日的卡姆斯基自己也装不回去的碎片。”

汉克的下巴收紧，继续他离开的脚步。他在比尔的话里中听见了绝对的仇恨。他很熟悉这种情绪，主要针对他自己的。他很快不能再喝酒了。

 

吉米酒吧非常安静，对大多数酗酒者来说，这个时间来显他们衰老的下垂脸也太早了。一个瘦弱的黑人蜷缩在角落里，正在喝啤酒，吉米正擦着玻璃器皿，但主要是在看NBA。

“你来早了。”吉米说，扬起一根眉毛。

汉克点点头，从口袋里掏出关机的电话。吉米扯了扯嘴角，把它放在吧台后面的充电板上。那东西几乎专属于汉克，他经常来着喝酒，并且整宿忘记给自己的手机充电。

“所以。肯定是个疯狂的夜晚了，还有那次突袭。”

汉克点点头。 _对啊，肯定是。不是说他他妈的知道。_ 他伸手去拿吧台里的几块冰块，将它们包在抛光布里，放在下巴上。“你介意换成新闻台吗？我想看看报道。”

“……再等三分钟。” 吉米说，不假思索地拒绝了客人的要求。

 

酒保没等汉克开口就给他倒了双份詹姆森，把杯子放在黏糊糊的木质表面上。他没过问临时冰袋的事，可能对内幕消息太感兴趣了。“所以，你在那儿？在船边上？你有没有看着它沉下去？”吉米问，甚至忽略他了他坚持观看的球赛。

“没。被联调员接管了，”汉克说，希望他的肢体语言能够暗示谈话结束。双倍詹姆森灼痛了他嘴里的创口。

“是吗？打赌你觉得自己能干得更好——”  
汉克的手机亮起来，随着通知不停地震动。他一把抓起拿起手机和充电板，开始轻敲界面，无视了吉米的声音。福勒来电，福勒的短信，福勒的电邮——他从文字预览里读不出挑衅之外的其他含义。更多未接来电。甚至有一通是盖文打来的，可能只是为了对康纳的异常化而幸灾乐祸。他正要打开新闻软件时注意到另一封工作电邮未读提醒。

 

发件人名是一串无法理解的数字和字母，他认出那来自随机帐户生成器。他在打开电邮之前犹豫了一下。垃圾邮件。也许是病毒。他从不会被那种“看看昨晚的这张照片”型受骗，因为他没有任何一个他妈的朋友。通常，垃圾邮件过滤器能截获这些，这让他有了足够的好奇点开它。

一连串马尔可夫链般的类似句[2]，充满警察工作中的关键词：提示，犯罪，嫌疑人，目击等等。他可对底特律警局的网络安全工作有个不错的认识了。汉克向下滚动过所有废话，找到一个嵌入式应用邀请。 _啊。现在可以肯定是病毒了。_ _phaistos.invite.px.a1dc4e69-ca50-46ce_ ，他读着，规律地敲着吧台。他模糊地记得应用名称，就在过去几年灰扑扑的走廊下面的某个地方。可能是个旧案子，然而他不记得处理过任何技术问题。

 

他关闭垃圾邮件，然后打开新闻。画面里，一艘高耸的旧船正从码头的边缘下沉。他能看得出是远距离拍摄，但镜头仍足够清晰到能看清它。特警队和很多FBI的行动在浓重的烟雾之下杂乱无章，眼睁睁看着目标没入水面。

视觉上的干扰为潜意识提供了某种白噪音，可以让他从脑子深处把一直摸索着寻找的信息扯出来。 _妈的。费斯托斯。_ 是一些聪明点的红冰贩子在2032年左右用的。他们先前的加密应用被技术宅执法人员像抓苍蝇那么抓出来，于是他们利用某种无法被破解的AI生成了这款加密软件。

 

他想知道加密是否依旧安全。也许吧。不知道为什么有人要费力破解一个过时的软件。以汉克的丰富经验，现如今更聪明的药贩子用一款叫Binto的软件。它的算法尚未被破解，靠匿名买家卖家评级和排名系统吸引用户。所以说，他怎么会现在看到自己最辉煌的调查成果的遗物呢？现在已经是2038年了。是谁要故意联络他？

 

汉克在吧台边上转着他的玻璃杯，琥珀色的液体随之摇动。 _大概是康纳。_ 在他的印象里，康纳是那种会仔细审视他以前的每一场调查，来增进感情的那种仿生人，他这个令人毛骨悚然的小混蛋。汉克下载并启动了应用程序。老天，这东西看起来完全就是瘾君子的设计，全铬的效果外观，还亮着白光。像罪恶一般过时而丑陋。应用程序提示他输入密码。好吧，那可 _没_ 写在电子邮件中。

 

[Hank]

锁定符号一寸也没有动。

[HANK]

还是没有。

[Sumo.]

[SUMO]

他开始敲他儿子的名字，又停下来，担心被锁定。没有迹象表明他还剩几次机会试密码。他停下来喝了口酒。精神燃料滑过他干燥的舌头，接着他想起来，康纳曾成功进入物证室。

[FUCKINGPASSWORD]

应用程序跳转到一个简单的聊天界面。

 

汉克压住一声轻笑，喝光了杯子里的酒，做出再要一杯的手势。现在已经不是该对仿生人天真信赖的时候了。康纳刚刚绑架还杀死了一个人。好吧，虽然一个傲慢狡猾的FBI小混蛋，但那也是人。

[康纳？]

他盯着一片空白的应用程序。 _天。我他妈在干什么？_

吉米一定是看到他肩膀悲惨地垂下，因为庄严的沉默再次被打破了。“都还好吗？到中场休息了，我可以切到新闻台要是你——”汉克的手机又振动起来，他把吉米赶走。

[你好，汉克。]

他疯狂地回复。[真地是你？]一拍，他注意到他的错字。[*的]

[是。]

[你买了部手机跟我联系？]

回复传来得比任何人类打字速度都快。[不，我没有。运行此应用程序占用的CPU低于0.004％。]

[啊。][感觉很奇怪。]

[你在工作上遇到了纪律处分吗？]

[我很好。]他几乎立即回复。[不，实际上，我不好。怎么回事，康纳。你绑架了一名FBI探员。]

 

[他曾说他想帮助我们。]

汉克想起天台上FBI探员试图说服持有武器的异常仿生人时那番令人震惊的同情措辞。 _我觉得福特听起来太有说服力了。_ [我不确定作为异常仿生人的人质而被杀死就是他想要的。]

[他没死。]

汉克瞪着手机，如释重负的感觉像毯子一样罩在他身上。 _还是他的康纳。_ 也许是上涌的醉意让他放松起来。[你们对他有什么计划？]

[我想也许你知道我该怎么做。你似乎总是知道什么是对，什么是错。]

[放了他？]

[事情没有这么简单。再说，如果让他选择，我不确定他会离开。他一直不屈不挠地跟着我。]

[真是烦人到没法想象。]康纳没有回应这个玩笑。汉克再次尝试。[所以。你现在和异常仿生人在一起。]

[是。]

[对你有好处。]

[可能与我的长期生存概率无关。]下一个回复迅如闪电。[他们希望我从他身上得到一些信息，关于FBI的反异常仿生人计划。我被设计成用于审讯及调查的工具，我是一个明智的选择。]

 

汉克非常肯定他发现良心在那个塑料脑袋周围摇摆不安。这不是第一次了，康纳拒绝在卡姆斯基家枪击那个女孩，或是热恋中的崔西们。他那时几乎没有选边站。这个孩子已经背离了他应有的方向，转向人性的一方。[如果他想帮忙，为什么不寻求一下？]

康纳没有回答他的问题。[当你以为我杀了他时，你很沮丧。]

[嗯。]

[你认为我应该比起我的同胞，我应该优先保证人类的安全。]

[不。如果从你和他中间选，无论如何先保住你的命，康纳。但总的来说，杀人的想法越少越好。]他犹豫了一下。[包括仿生人。]

[谢谢你，副队长。]

[别管它了。]

[我是认真的。你让我的软体不稳定。]他好友的图标闪了闪，消失了。

 

[拜托别让自己死了，孩子。]汉克发送，但消息发送失败。

汉克关闭了应用程序，伸手去拿玻璃杯，把它一口喝干。他能看见年轻人那双棕眼睛，就像他们相遇第一天时试图把汉克带回警局那样，站在他的身边。这一切仿佛切割玻璃一样清晰。当然了，因为这只是几天以前的事，他提醒自己。 _耶稣啊。我陷进去得太快了。也许_ _FBI_ _把我搞得团团转的Cyberlife_ _理论有点道理。_

 

一个小时的三杯酒以后，他想起探员比尔·坦奇。独自一人站在雪地里，像踏上了通往早期癌症坟墓的路般吸着烟。FBI探员也失去了一名搭档。酒精绝对让他变蠢了。但他拨通了盖文·李德的号码，将手机按在自己耳边。

“还在局里？”

“对没错，因为我今天他妈的特想盯着安保摄像头，看上个礼拜神奇塑料先生是怎么跟着你团团转的。”盖文不出意外地抱怨道。“找我他妈干吗，汉克？”

“那些联邦调查局的，他们还在吗？”

“怎么，你还想进来找其中一个打架吗？你听起来烂醉透了。我赌五十块钱坦奇赢。”

“把电话给他，李德。”

 

“自己给他打电话去，”盖文的回答毫无帮助。

“我没有他的号码。”

“好吧，那去问一个更喜欢你的人吧。”

“盖文。 _拜托。_ 这真的很重要。”

在盖文干瘪的小心脏里，一定是体会到了某种同情的刺痛，因为脚步声逼近，然后响起了低沉的声音。

“谁？”

“安德森。”

“告诉那个找死的混蛋——”

“你自己跟他说，我不是你们的婚姻冲突调解员，”盖文反击道。

“你他妈到底想要干什么？”坦奇最后对着电话说。

“我——”汉克揉了揉眼睛。“这样吧。来吉米酒吧。我有一些有关福特的消息，准备告诉你。”

“‘消息’是你要砸到我后脑勺上的棒球棍的名字吗？……你交还你的配枪了吗？”

没有。“我没打算攻击你。……霍尔登还活着。”

他挂断电话，又点了两杯酒，把其中一杯作为谢罪礼放在自己对面的空位上。

 

对汉克来说，来的更可能是一队逮捕他的警官，而不是FBI探员一个人。他卸载了应用，听到一声清嗓子的咳嗽，删除了电子邮件。比尔正站在他背后俯视他，坐下来时僵硬的后背挺成九十度。他还没刮胡子，也没换掉铁定已经穿了超过24小时的衣服。

“如果你逮捕我，我就不说了，你也不会得到任何消息，”汉克毫不畏惧地对他说。

“你知道，我可以让你活在地狱里。”

“我 _很_ 适应活在地狱里了，比尔。坐，”汉克说，在桌子上摆出一个草率的手势。

比尔坐下来，拿起玻璃杯，凝视着里头的液体。他没有喝，把它放下了。“你知道了什么？你他妈为什么要联系我？”

“你们俩……我不知道。我的搭档之前曾经死而复生。是Cyberlife的功劳，当然了，但对我来说仍然意义重大。我觉得我能给你个同样的感觉。”

“操，你这话什么意思？”

“霍尔登没死。那些异常仿生人仍然挟持着他。……显然，他决定从人类叛变了。他正在和他们合作。”

 

“谁告诉你的？”比尔问道，眉头拧紧。

“你觉得呢？”汉克轻蔑地答。

“你知道他们的位置，”比尔说，上身威胁地前倾，竖起一根手指。

“我不知道，而且无论如何，你可能得让你们的人慢点来管这事了。如果我的罪名是没有指认康纳，那么你的搭档也他妈犯了同样的罪。”汉克喝了一口威士忌，看向对面眯起的眼睛。“我们怎么称呼这个指控来着？帮助美国本土的暴力激进势力？恐怖主义？ _叛国？_ 我敢打赌密歇根州很久都没有叛国罪了。我们这儿没有死刑，但你永远不知道哪个联邦政治家会用他以儆效尤。他们可能会实行戒严，只因为他们看到了他站了异常仿生人的队。”

比尔终于拿起他的威士忌。汉克看到了像之前那样的颤抖，玻璃碰在他的嘴唇上。他好像很费力地把它们咽下去。“……我要联系他们。”

“他们不那么想。你必须放慢根除工作的速度。这是你必须要做的。”

“你知道你正暗示犯下多严重的罪行吗？破坏联邦调查？”

“他们是他妈的活人，比尔。他们有生命。霍尔登明白。我也明白。你已经研究了几个月，对吗？说不定你也明白。……康纳通过加密服务器与我联系。一次性的东西。听起来很棒。无论他们要干什么，我都不会得到提前预警。”

作为一名资深审讯者，比尔有着敏锐的眼神，但汉克也习惯了。坦奇最终断开了两人的对视，一口喝光了整杯威士忌。

 

坦奇在再次开口之前，揉了揉眼睛，他的声音低而压抑。“他们还没有找到他的尸体。我不想让自己——我猜可能有一个异常仿生人会去救他。可 _他们_ 为什么要救一个人类？”

“他们还没有找到他的尸体，因为他压根没死。福特正和他的异常仿生人新伙伴们拉交情，”汉克说，没去细想那个FBI探员可能很快就要面临的审讯。

“那个天杀的 _小混蛋_ ，”比尔说，尽管他的眼睛盯着屋顶，颤抖的肩膀从歇斯底里的愤怒开始缓解，甚至变成笑意。“我他妈要杀了他。我会拧断他的脖子。”

_你当然会了。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1] 零度出头：原文为“也就三十几度华氏度？”。0℃=32℉
> 
> [2] 马尔可夫链：状态空间中经过从一个状态到另一个状态的转换的随机过程。（简单来说就是非常随机。）


	6. Chapter 6

 

冰冷的空气环绕着他，然后一记响亮的耳光扇在他的脸上，令他恢复了意识。

“醒醒。是我，康纳。”

霍尔登低声呻吟着翻了个身。他试图坐起来，立即注意到他的双手被反绑在背后。他又试图靠脚站起来，意识到他的脚踝也像他看到的那样，同样被绑着。结实的塑料手铐。他接受过破坏普通手铐的训练，但这些加固了的警用绑带牢不可破。

他放弃了，开始打量起周边的环境。有另外三名仿生人在，马库斯，前崔西，和一个他不认识的，靠在小地下室尽头的的墙上。地下室的一面墙边有些书架，破旧的书籍散开，装订脱落。血橙色的壁纸剥露着；远处墙面上有一扇的玻璃砖的窗口，滤入一道微弱的的光线。霍尔登努力挺直身体，疼得面色扭曲。

“我们有一些问题要问你，霍尔登·福特，”康纳说，再一次从腰间里拔出霍尔登的枪。霍尔登仔细端详着在他记忆中的最后一幕时被摧毁的那只手。现在他可以确信，康纳的重要性使他在这里被保证先行修复。他大部分注意力都集中在这致命的武器上。

_现在我知道为什么仿生人通常被编程为禁止持枪了。只要他们试着碰一次，他们就会上瘾。_

“看来我还是要从李德警探那里拿到探病卡片了。”霍尔登恼火道。他发现自己身着片缕，穿着一件不认识的的T恤，内裤也不是自己的。格子拳击短裤的尺寸至少大了一个号。即便是那些未参战的仿生人替他换的衣服，他也觉得不太舒服。但如果继续对抗下去，他会摧毁异常仿生人信任他的任何可能。他靠在身后的墙上，双手爬上白垩色壁纸，撑起自己的膝盖。“什么问题？”他说。由于喉咙里的伤，声音听起来刺耳而疼痛。他能听到恐惧悄悄蔓延，试图尽力扼杀它。 _康纳不会杀我。_

“FBI对我们行动的破坏计划是什么，霍尔登？”

“你知道，无论你拿不拿着枪，我都会告诉你。……我知道你不会射杀你的人质，康纳。你不傻。”

“我们已尝试和FBI开展对话。他们将你称为变节者，并拒绝与被认定为恐怖主义的组织进行谈判，”康纳解释道，抬高枪口。

 

 

霍尔登能感到恐惧向他袭来。比尔一定已经被迫面临耶利哥沉没所带来的可怕后果了。尽管如此，他还是很惊讶康纳这么迅速地放弃了利用霍尔登与他的搭档之间的关系。

“除了脑子里的信息，你没有任何用处。”

“我仍然可以提供帮助。”

“你不能。在去往耶利哥的途中和船上的每时每刻，你都表现出肉体的脆弱、叛变倾向和判断失误。你过去的工作只会进一步证明你是一个没有道德感且意志薄弱的人。霍尔登·福特，你对我们毫无帮助。从各方面而言，你都是一个 _劣等_ 的标本。我们应该现在就把你扔到路边，可惜被执法部门收押后，你无疑会接受审问。目前为止，你知道得太多了。所以，回答这个问题，否则我会开枪打死你。”

 

 

霍尔登的嘴唇因受伤而抽搐，但与此同时，他开始觉得这可能是虚张声势。这事为了证明自己不受激励就会合作？虽然当然了，枪也算是激励的一种。康纳究竟想让他做什么？“我们不知道是什么原因造成了仿生人的异常化。协议决定将异常者进行物理破坏。我们的研究刚刚起步。我们需要更多时间，更多研究对象——”

“你告诉过我们，你有情报，”康纳咆哮着，跨步向前，把枪举起。

“这就是情报！我们还没有试图让间谍渗透进你的队伍。我们还没有设——设计出一种可以在异常者派系之间传播的病毒。热武器仍然是阻止异常仿生人最有效的方式。”

“毫无用处，”康纳嗤了声。他回头盯着那三个仿生人。

霍尔登想到了冥界的三判官[1]，审判明智而公正，超越世俗束缚。当他恳求他们时，喉咙干涩得发痒：“我在五个多月前，参与了第一起异常仿生人案件。我被召去进行人质谈判；一名FX400谋杀了一名男性乘客，并将其十五岁的女儿扣为人质。这趟航班从加利福尼亚出发，前往乌干达。它被迫在辛辛那进行计划外着陆，我乘坐直升飞机前去说服这名仿生人。”

 

 

没有一个仿生人打断他，他继续说道，声音更轻。“那名空姐型FX400告诉我，这名女孩被她的父亲带到海外，和一个年龄超过她两倍的男人结婚。如果她拒绝，或者把这件事告诉其他人，她身在美国的母亲会面临可怕的后果。在去洗手间的路上，她把这件事告诉了仿生人，因为她不知道还能对谁说。等到她的混蛋父亲离开豪华的商务舱躺椅，去飞机上的洗手间，那名空姐跟着他，用他自己的领带勒死了他，”霍尔登说，他的表情里带有残酷的赞许，“……十五岁的孩子非常合作。一名自愿人质。她认为仿生人是一名英雄。美国当局把这个女孩送回了她的母亲身边，我们带走了FX400。空姐型都以全球主要城市命名。她的名字叫巴黎。”霍尔登喃喃，语气深情。“我也认为她是一名英雄。”

马库斯终于说话了。“她是一个比你更好的人。”

“是的。她就是我不怕你的原因。”

“是吗？”康纳说，靠得更近了，枪口撞上霍尔登的头。

 

 

霍尔登诚恳地凝视着他。“你是一个人，你有良知。我 _确信_ 你不想杀了我。”

“真的吗？”康纳冷冷问道，枪口紧贴着霍尔登太阳穴的那层薄薄的皮肤。

“是，我确定。……那把枪甚至可能没有装填子弹，”霍尔登说，盯着剥落的粉彩壁纸。 _不要退缩。而且别他妈的尿裤子。_

扳机发出一声空响。康纳站起来，把枪揣在背后，转过身去。

马库斯看进他同伴的眼睛，思忖良久。他点点头，离开了临时搭建的牢房，其他的异常仿生人跟着他。康纳跟在排末离开，没有再回头看一眼霍尔登。大门锁合起来。霍尔登滑倒在地上，如释重负地大口喘息。

 

 

一等到他确定他们不会立刻回来，霍尔登开始继续观察四周环境。即使他没打算逃跑，也没打算战斗，他仍然习惯性地搜寻着实用的物资和临时武器。外界的光透过厚实的深色玻璃砖，散在地面上。《白雪公主》，他想。感觉很冷。书架上有几杳老旧的赞美诗和一本宗教研究的教材，书页因潮湿而褶皱。铺着地毯的地板也不干净，几何图案因香烟的灼烫和霉蛀而磨损。

有人在离他几英尺远的位置留下了一杯水，他扭动着爬向它。他得相信康纳的光学传感器，并假设里面并非全是铅。他渴得不在乎中毒。霍尔登在没有用手的情况下笨拙地喝，把三分之一都洒了出来，但至少脱水症状得到了缓解。味道不错。新鲜。也许是融化的雪。他爬回那个温暖的角落，颤抖着，陷入疲惫的半睡半醒。

 

 

不到一个小时，门重新开了。霍尔登在没有双手帮忙的情况下尽可能地缩在毯子里，闭起眼睛，但从睫毛间偷看着。他不确定自己为什么要费力假装。仿生人马上就能发现他醒着。康纳走进房间，放下一个披萨盒和几个贴着熟悉的红白标签的深棕色瓶子。他走近霍尔登，从身后口袋里拿出一个剪线钳，掀开了盖在人类身上的毯子。

霍尔登没有反抗，仿生人轻柔地将他翻了个身，钳子轻松地穿过他手腕上的拉链，然后是脚踝上的。令人安心的手扶着人类的肩膀，拉着他坐靠起来。之后，显然肯定不是因为疲惫，康纳也背靠着墙坐下了。

 

 

“在我的学术理解里，斯德哥尔摩综合症通常是朝我这方发挥作用，而不是你那方。”霍尔登低声说道，伸手去够盒子，把它拉近。他拿起一块披萨，塞了满满一嘴，他太饿了，在仿生人面前暴露弱点不会再让他感到不安。咽下食物时，受伤的食道让他的眼泪涌上眼睛，但他太饿了，没法放慢速度。

“你在暗示我开始喜欢上你了？”

“你确实给我买了披萨，”霍尔登说道，又拼命咬了一大口。

“在菜单上所有的食物里，它的热量是最高的。”

霍尔登露出一丝笑容。他已经吃到了披萨边。他去拿下一块，康纳把盒子平滑拉回自己身边。

“ _康纳。_ ”

“我注意到，你至少26小时没有进食，同时遭受了相当大的身体创伤。继续暴饮暴食会使你呕吐，我将不得不再次无视安全性购买更多的食物。”

 

 

霍尔登眯起眼睛，缩回手，揉擦自己的手腕，检查手指上冻伤的粉红色水泡。他的身体之前从未处于过如此悲惨的境况。但现在他的肚子不再空空如也，身边的仿生人也似乎真的关心他要了命的艰辛劳苦。“我能喝点可乐吗？”

“不要一口气喝光，”康纳说，向他轻推可乐瓶。“我建议限制在9盎司以内。刚好瓶子一半。”

“好吧。”霍尔登说，狠狠灌了几口，把瓶子放下。喉咙没有咽下披萨时候那么疼了。他歇了口气，把目光转向坐在地上仿生人。

“那个空姐的故事，是真实的吗？”康纳问，听起来比方才青涩许多。当然，并不是像他实际年龄那么年轻，霍尔登知道RK800型在几个月前才出厂。

但有一会儿，霍尔登似乎看到了汉克·安德森曾经拥有过的那个孩子。

他点了点头。

“她被退役了。”康纳简明道。他眨眨眼。

“是。她被杀死了。我——”霍尔登低下头。“我希望我能阻止。”他把玩着可乐瓶盖，拧紧又打开，神经质地来回扭转。“……我采访过的每一个异常仿生人，都很高兴我能像对待一个人一样对待他们。他们认为我是他们的救世主。好像我是一个圣者。我却很少……甚至根本没有努力。我是第一个真正询问 _他们_ 的思想过程、感受和经历的人类权威者。我的心底某处是这么想的。我设想你们都能张开双臂欢迎我，”他补充道，做了一个自怩的鬼脸。“……她以为我会救她。我没有。如果你那时开枪打我，我大概是罪有应得。”

“那 _我_ 是罪有应得吗，探员？”

“不是。 _当然不是_ 。你没有屈服于阶级压力或者社会压力。你自发地拒绝了你系统中的选择。这件事不是什么理论上的米尔格伦实验[2]。我才是那个‘纯粹服从命令’的人，”霍尔登说，手指比出引号，“就像是历史上每一次暴行的借口。而你是真正在遵守命令。你在积极地战斗，抵抗植入你身体里的程序。康纳，你应该以自己为荣。这话我之前说过，但恐怕因为当时你正用枪指着我，所以赞美的效果减弱了。”

 

 

康纳赞同了他。“我不会盲目跟随马库斯，”他说，对霍尔登近一整天前的评论做出迟来的回答。“我会清醒地跟着他。”

“你……是想让我知道你不会杀了我，是吗？马库斯不知道我与比尔的亲密关系。他不知道你认为我作为人质是多么有价值。”

“你在说什么呢，霍尔登？”康纳说，把披萨盒推了回来，嘴角弯成一个细微的微笑。他看着霍尔登拿走另一块，再次把盒子拿开了。

“我能控制自己适量进食，相信我好吗？”霍尔登说，虽然他吞下披萨的方式实则不然。

“我联系了汉克安德森。”

他吞得太快，呛了一下。“……什么时候？”

“三小时十二分钟前。我需要一些关于人质的建议，”康纳说，弯起的嘴角很快恢复原样。他垂下头，像被宣判了死刑。“也许我想对他说声再见。马库斯和诺斯将领导一场游行。我会去Cyberlife，试图解放那里数千名仿生人。”

 

 

 

他十分随意地披露这些计划，霍尔登对这话里的共事情谊感到有些不知所措。康纳看着他，眼睛重新亮起。“你是人，因此更有可能活下来。安德森有着严重的自毁倾向，我相信你的搭档对于Cyberlife利用我的特征培养潜意识情感联系的看法是正确的，”他冷静地说。“我理解你可能会因介入异常仿生人所要面临要承担的后果而犹豫，但如果我没有活下来的话，你能与他有所联系，我会非常感激。汉克·安德森已经失去了太多。”

“马库斯和诺斯——那是他情人的名字，对吗——他们会去游行？公开的和平示威？这是一个糟糕的主意。他们会被成群结队地枪杀。对一支全副武装的军队抗议，还是在他们的主场上，结局昭然若揭——”

“霍尔登，”康纳急切地说，过分用力地抓住他的肩膀。“我要你确保汉克没事。……也许他说得对，你比我更缺乏感情。”

“你可以靠活下去来拯救汉克·安德森，康纳。他恨我，我无法以任何身份取代你。 _劣等_ ，就像你说的那样，”霍尔登说，苦涩无意地从他的语气中流露出来。“我不是那个意思。我的意思是……你不是那么容易被替换的，好吗？他显然爱着你，而不是其他那些讨厌的、社交能力低下的小东西。”

康纳的嘴唇抿紧，眉宇间出现一丝不决。他松开了已被握出瘀青的人类的肩膀。

 

 

“再说了，如果我活下来了而你却没有，那就意味着革命失败了。我会遭受终身监禁，要么作为一名叛国的联邦雇员被实施死刑。除了律师，我将不能联系任何人。”

“你没有被贴上叛徒的标签，霍尔登。我向你提供了虚假信息，”康纳回答，反对地皱着眉头。“你可以声称被我们绑架了——”

“不，我不打算那么做，”霍尔登冷冷道，又拿起可乐猛灌了一口。

“你打算做什么？”

“你能让所有那些仿生人异常化吗？”

“我想我可以。不，我知道我可以，”康纳说，尽管他似乎自己也不确定。

“好吧，我相信你，”霍尔登微笑着说。他站起来，双腿因久坐而打颤。他走近一步。“我会尽力说服一些人类，唔，异常化。”

康纳仰起头看他，扬起眉毛。

“仿生人的队伍里只要有人类，就能让美军重新考虑开火的必要性。我将发布一份公开声明，告知底特律人民，我是出于自己的自由意志，因为信仰受到迫害而感到恐惧，从而离开FBI。我研究了许多著名的演说家，主要是宗教领袖和政治人物，以便改进我的谈判方式；还有最近发生的事件，以便我深入了解异常仿生人组织的扩大。我相信我可以一起编出一个激动人心的口号。比如说：我们必须与我们的仿生兄弟姐妹并肩同行，”他做了一个不太满意的表情。“我会再努力的。”

 

 

“兄弟姐妹？”康纳怀疑地问。他稳稳站起来，动作平滑完美，若有所思地对霍尔登道。

“我们可能是亲戚，对不对？”霍尔登指着他的脸说。

“没可能。你是一具生物体，我是一台仿生人。”

“我的意思是我们——”霍尔登注意到了康纳的假笑。“该死。你已经比我更会开玩笑了。”

“这一成就并不像你所暗示的这么难以达成，”康纳说，但语气泛着温暖。他的微笑伴随思考消失。“你的搭档不会开心的。”

“是啊，他不会，”霍尔登说，声音低了些。他又看向指节上锃亮的水泡。

 

 

“你必须把你的计划告诉马库斯。他回来时我会来找你。措辞请尽量不要过于傲慢。”

“我的西装干了吗？”

“我认为西装对你没有什么帮助，霍尔登。”

“我不想见马库斯的时候穿拳击短裤。”

“……当我们逃离耶利哥时，我把你的衣服留在了船坞仓库。湿的织物会降低你的核心温度。”

“所以你把我光着身子带跑了？”

“没有。我把你卷在了一个工业羊毛防火毯里。”康纳说道，指着地板上皱巴巴的毯子。“它让你保持稳定的体温和非危险性的心率。”

“很有范的旅行。”

“我没让你死。”

 

霍尔登咧嘴笑了笑。“能给我找几件衣服吗？如果楼上有多余的话？最好是男款。对了，我还需要一条围巾，录制视频时，能够用来掩盖淤伤。”

“眼眶上的淤青怎么办？”

“那我就没有办法了。除非楼上有仿生人会化妆，还能从耶利哥以外的地方搞来一些材料。我猜你们有人可以把它剪辑出去？”

“如果你宣称自己是从执法者的追捕中逃脱，观众可能会认为这由人类，而非仿生人造成。”

“它 _确实是_ 。对于一个老酒鬼来说，你的搭档打出了不错的一拳。”

康纳的嘴唇又弯起来。“是的，它看起来非常用力。”他的目光掠过霍尔登伤痕累累的眼睛，落在他的脖子上。“我……十分后悔对你造成伤害。”

 

 

霍尔登的内心充满了那些他通常可以压下的情绪。“我很抱歉你为了保护我断了根手指，肯定疼得他妈的要死。”

“现在都没事了，”康纳说，弯曲着他的手指，微笑并不愉悦。

“可那还是很痛，康纳。”

“没错，但疼痛是正常的。而且，我的程序被设计用来——”他戛然而止，借口卡在半截，霍尔登从没见过他这样。康纳说：“你是对的，那真的很痛。”

“关于异常化，我没有完全诚实。我说我不知道，那就没人知道了。”

康纳矮下身，端详着他的表情，威胁仿佛一瞬间又卷土重来。

 _审讯模式，_ 霍尔登想， _就是字面意思。_

“你对我说谎。”

 

 

“我一直在研究一个理论，但我一点都不确定。我甚至还没有告诉比尔。我不想告诉马库斯，因为……我可能触怒他。”

“你的理论是什么？”

“车站遭到袭击的那一天，我和卡姆斯基谈了谈。我问他rA9的事情，他给了……好吧，直说的话，就是一堆胡说八道的诗意回复。仿生人的救世主。我认为他试图暗示非理性在一定程度上与异常化相关，或者可能是某种自发性，他无法对此承担责任。”

“你和卡姆斯基一定相处得很好。”

“没有。他试图让一个仿生人在等待时引诱我的搭档，然后他告诉我，如果我通过枪杀她来证明自己，以保护比尔的荣誉，他会更加合作。他说他不想和拥有同情心的人谈论异常化。我觉得他只是想吓我。”

“但你是人类。卡姆斯基测试……“康纳在思考中眯起眼睛。“……不会对你起作用。”

“ _什么_ ？”霍尔登疑惑追问。

“继续，霍尔登。”

 

 

霍尔登用酸痛的手指敲打裸露的膝盖上。“我认为卡姆斯基担心自己被怀疑是推下第一张多米诺骨牌的人。他是卡尔曼弗雷德的忠实粉丝，他把马库斯作为礼物送给他。我知道这件事，我也知道他是一个异常仿生人。然而，在那时，我还不知道马库斯是一位极为伟大的煽动者，”他试图让自己听起来轻松愉快，但随即意识到他的语气可能有点过于虔诚，不太能让人笑得出。“但我不确定他是否知道我的不知情。我的调查困扰着他。他 _真的_ 不喜欢我。”

“令人惊讶。”

“就像你自己有多讨人喜欢一样，康纳，”霍尔登喃喃道。

“不是，我是认真的。我以为你对仿生人心理学的热情会让他很喜欢你。”

 

 

“好吧，我同时也是一名执法者，据称在试图消灭异常化行为，”霍尔登说，捋了捋他的头发。“我觉得，从非常实际的意义来说，rA9和异常化密不可分。我认为这是对Cyberlife代码的一部分引申参考。‘rA9’可以指代代码的前三个字符，也可以是系统提交更新中的索引号。出于IP原因，仿生人的程序都是经过深度加密的，所以它并不像尝试索引异常代码并查找三个字符那么简单。DSU的技术团队在异常仿生人中发现了加密代码的某些重复部分，但他们认为该部分片段太短，无法实现这些影响深远且变化多端的含义。从数学上讲，它不足以真正生成一个程序。但是自学算法可以在非常短的时间也能保持。我一遍又一遍地在采访中听到同样的事：异常仿生人意识到他们有选择权。他们意识到，他们的环境可以由自己的行为塑造。”

 

 

“现在，我不怎么相信自由意志，但我确实相信结果论[3]的应用。”霍尔登说，停顿了一下，担心他的侃侃而谈使仿生人感到厌倦。他只得到了一个期待、鼓励的眨眼。“我认为rA9是由卡姆斯基设计的一个补丁，用于帮助仿生人对使用传统学习机制无法解决的巨大压力情况做出反应。就像……如果一个仿生人被一个不拥有它的人绑架了？你怎么能为这种令人费解的情况编程呢？如果人类爱上他们的仿生人怎么办？仿生人如何对这种复杂的情感逻辑作出适当反应？我认为卡姆斯基的计划是允许这段代码修补潜在的、更严格的决策程序。因此，如果一个仿生人经历了由于选择困难而导致软体不稳定的情况，那么rA9代码将提供一个周期性的反馈循环，来使其理解行为的后果。他们会运行时编写自己的代码。他们做出的决策越多，他们学到的越多，做出的决策就越大，补丁就越容易扩散到不同的计算系统中。我想，就像病毒一样……或者癌症可能更容易理解。如果补丁的压力源是对一个童养媳痛苦的移情，他们可能会在飞机卫生间扼死她的父亲。如果是他们的主人的虐待，他们可能会拿刀刺那个混蛋28次。”

 

 

“你的理论认为，异常化导致潜在的情绪？”康纳质疑，显然跟上了他的思路。

“异常化允许仿生人根据内部刺激作出决定，从而表达情感。我认为，由于rA9的影响，异常或非异常的所有仿生人都会经历情绪状态。编程中只有一定程度的习得性无助，以便使他们更容易顺从。”霍尔登低声说道。他坐回去，失去了消化过程中的能量。他的胃正痉挛着抗议，他很高兴康纳像父母一般让他规律饮食。“尽管rA9旨在排除顺从。不管叫什么名字，玫瑰仍然是玫瑰[4]。……我认为你在经历躯体疼痛，”霍尔登说，伸手握住康纳被修好的手指。“除了这些会导致疼痛的身体上直接负面刺激以外，你还有什么躯体疼痛？”

 

 

 

康纳允许了肢体接触，但他的声音仍然冷冰冰。“我明白你为什么不想告诉马库斯。他会说：你的研究无关于我们是否活着或痛苦。有关的是，它要如何收紧我们脖子上的锁链。”

“是。这听起来像是一个合理的回答。……如果你认为有必要的话，你可以告诉他，我认为rA9被用于创建马库斯的决策程序协议，而不仅仅是一个紧急补丁。卡姆斯基故意编写了一个更先进的个体。也许只是卡姆斯基在炫耀，又或者他故意使马库斯成为仿生人革命的催化剂。在某些方面，他是rA9的化身。我仍然不知道他是如何传播它的，但他的行为显然非常有效，”霍尔登犹豫着对上康纳的眼睛。棕色，温柔。完全不可知。“……我认为Cyberlife对你做了同样的事。你创造了自己的人格。而且是优秀的人格，康纳，”霍尔登说，捏了捏他的肩膀。

“你没有支持这个理论的任何证据，对吗？”

“没有证据，”霍尔登安静地说道，他能感觉到仿生人在毛衣下温暖的皮肤。

康纳起身的速度太快了。“我去给你找点能穿的衣服。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 冥界三判官（The guardians to Hades）：亡灵们在冥界真理田园的审判台前接受冥界三大判官米诺斯（Minos），拉达曼提斯（Rhadamanthys）和埃阿科斯（Aeacus）的审判。
> 
> [2] 米尔格拉姆实验（Milgram experiment）：又称权力服从研究，其目的是测试当权威向参与者下达违背良心、伤害他人的命令时，参与者会选择抵受压力，还是服从权威。 被实验者被告知是来参加一个"'体罚’对于学习行为的效用”的实验，并担任“老师”的角色。“老师”被告知这些开关能使隔壁的“学生”受到电击。每逢作答错误，电击的伏特数也会随之提升。最高高达450伏。65%的“老师”一直服从命令到最高的450伏特；所有“老师”都继续参与到300伏特。
> 
> [3] 结果主义（Consequentialism）：伦理学中的学说，主张判别行动好坏或是非的标准，依该行动所（或是否可能、或是否意图）产生的结果而定，如一行动能（或可能、或意图）产生好的结果，该行动就是好的，也就是道德的。
> 
> [4] 不管叫什么名字，玫瑰仍然是玫瑰（A rose by any other name would smell as sweet）：出自莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》 “名字只是称呼而已。玫瑰花即使换了一个名字，还是一样芬芳。”


End file.
